


A Champion's Work is Never Done

by FantasyEX



Series: Humanized Pokémon [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, French Kissing, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Harems, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, Humanized Pokemon, Impregnation, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pheromones, Pokemon, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Rutting, Snowballing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionAfter your eventful night with Lopunny and Tsareena, you wake up to find that your Pokémon have had a talk with the rest of your team.Apparently, they've managed to convince the rest of your Pokémon to let you knock them all up!All sixteen of them...
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Reader
Series: Humanized Pokémon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	A Champion's Work is Never Done

You wake up feeling exhausted, yet strangely refreshed. Your body is sore, your sheets are soaked in sweat - among other things - and Tsareena and Lopunny are cuddled up beside you, suspiciously peaceful expressions resting on their faces. With all the mischief they got you into yesterday and well into last night, you half-expected to wake up with _at least_ one of them riding you or sucking you off. You’re pleasantly surprised, then, to see them behaving, if only in their sleep. You smile, pull the two Pokémon close, and nod off again, sighing softly as you slip back into sleep…   
  
You wake up a bit groggy, stirring out of sleep in response to some noise in your room. You roll over to notice that your Pokémon aren’t in bed with you anymore. You sit up, glancing around, confused. You spot a scrap of paper on your nightstand with a hastily-scrawled note.   
  
_Master, went 2 PKMN CTR._ _  
_ _Bak soon._ _  
_ _Luv Lopunny :3_ _  
_ _  
_ You can’t help but smirk, chuckling at the messy handwriting and the little lipstick print on the paper. Blinking away the sleep still in your eyes, you begin to come to your senses and read the note over again, then one _more_ time. What are those two doing at the Pokémon Center? You scratch your head, wracking your brain for reasons as to why Tsareena and Lopunny might have made such an early trip into town.   
  
You don’t have to wonder for very long, though. The loud _thud_ of your front door closing, followed quickly by giddy giggles and a high-pitched voice calling out for you signals that the answer is on its way.   
  
_“Maaasteeer!”_ Lopunny calls. “We’re _baaack!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “And we’ve got a surprise for you!” Tsareena adds, poking her head into your door.   
  
The busty Grass-type smirks at you, her lips curled smugly as she runs her gaze up and down your body. She’s carrying a heavy-looking bag, which she hefts in front of her to give you a good look at the lumpy bundle.   
  
“I hope you’re all rested up, Master!” Tsareena giggles. “You’re going to need _all_ the energy you can spare today!”

  
She hoists the bag, and immediately, you hear the telltale _clack_ of Pokéballs clattering around inside. You tilt your head at her, your lips parting as you try to stammer out the beginnings of your question. How could these two have _possibly_ withdrawn so many of your Pokémon? Certainly Nurse Joy wouldn’t have let them under normal circumstances. They were clearly up to something, but what that something was, you aren’t sure of just yet.   
  
“I bet you’re wondering what we’re doing with _all_ your other Pokémon!” Lopunny squeals, bouncing into your room. “Aren’t you, Master?”   
  
You nod.   
  
“Yeah,” you mutter. “I… _really_ am…”   
  
Tsareena steps forward and sets the bag down on your bed, letting it tip over. Somewhere over a dozen Pokéballs spill out, tumbling onto the bed and rolling into a big heap. Now you’re even more curious. You pick one of the spheres up and click the button on it. The Pokéball grows to its full size, and you open it up. In a bright, white flash of light, the Pokémon housed inside is freed, and materializes beside your bed.   
  
“What… are you _wearing?”_ you manage to ask before your jaw drops.   
  
You’ve always known Gothitelle to dress rather conservatively, but right now, the black-haired Pokémon’s outfit would barely pass for clothes in your opinion. Her dress is nowhere to be found, and in its place, a skimpy, revealing skirt hugs her slim waist. Form-fitting black netting clings tightly to her chest underneath what would best be described as an impractically-small, white, lacy apron. Her slender thighs are snugly wrapped in fishnet stockings, and she’s wearing a pair of black high-heeled shoes. A rosy blush settles on her pale skin as she emerges from her Pokéball, and she reaches up to toy with her drill-shaped twintails, twirling her finger around the tips as she eyes you with an all-too-familiar look in her violet eyes.   
  
“Hello, Master,” Gothitelle greets, curtsying politely. “Do you like my outfit? I picked it out _just_ for you…”   
  
You can’t help but notice the distinct lack of panties beneath her too-short skirt. Your eyes widen a bit at the sight of her smooth, flushed pussy. You look her up and down, your heart beginning to race as you realize what is probably happening. Your Pokémon wouldn’t have dressed up like a slutty French maid if she didn’t have plans for you, after all.   
  
“It’s a good look for you,” you admit. “But… What _exactly_ is the occasion?”   
  
Gothitelle grins and leans forward, tugging her apron down just a bit to reveal her cleavage. She might be a bit smaller than Tsareena and Lopunny, but she’s _very_ stacked for her size. Her breasts bounce as she bends over, her purple lipstick shining in the light.   
  
“I think you can take a guess, Master,” she giggles. “But if you _still_ don’t get the idea…”   
  
A pink glow surrounds another Pokéball, which hovers into the air and expands to its full size. It opens up and releases a stream of light. The glow settles next to Gothitelle, and you now find yourself surrounded by four of your Pokémon.   
  
Alcremie comes out of her capsule with a confused look on her face. She’s sucking frosting from the tip of her finger, and she glances around for a moment, blinking her big, pink eyes. Her cream-colored hair is styled almost like a pile of whipped dessert, swirling into a peak topped by a strawberry pin.   
  
“ _Heeey,_ why did you let me out so early?” she whines. “I didn’t get to finish my cupcake!”   
  
Alcremie puffs her cheeks at Gothitelle, who simply shrugs, chuckling at the pudgy Pokémon’s frown. Like Gothitelle, Alcremie seems to have made a few adjustments to her outfit. Her lemon-vanilla dress has been shortened into a skirt, hemmed by silky fabric made to look like piped creampuffs. Her top stops _well_ below her collar, and her plump, busty breasts are threatening to spill out at any moment. The creamy flesh of her chest wobbles and jiggles, and you can see her puffy, gumdrop-pink nipples peeking over her top. Her thick thighs are snugly squashed by high socks to match her skirt, and she seems to have kicked off her shoes at some point.   
  
“Where did you guys get the money for all these new clothes?” you mutter, not taking your eyes off of Alcremie’s chest.   
  
“Don’t you worry about that, Master!” Gothitelle chirps, pushing you down onto your bed. “Right now, all you need to think about…”   
  
She pressed her finger against your bare chest and slowly traces a path down, her nail gently dragging its way over your skin.   
  
“Is _us!”_   
  
Alcremie finishes Gothitelle’s teasing statement, chiming in with a playful, squeaky tone as she leaps onto the bed. You and Gothitelle bounce for a moment, the Psychic Pokémon yelping in surprise as she’s tossed into the air by Alcremie. You can’t help but giggle along with your chubby Fairy Pokémon. You understand well enough what’s about to happen, but Lopunny can’t contain her excitement, and butts in to explain everything to you.   
  
“Everyone else was _so_ excited when we told them what you did with us, Master!” she squeals. “First, Gothi asked if we could get you to breed _her,_ then Rosie said _she_ wanted to get pregnant, and then Lillie, and Vespi, and-,”   
  
“H- Hang on!” you stammer. “Just how many of you are in on this?”   
  
Lopunny counted on her fingers for a moment, pursing her lips in concentration.   
  
“Four, five… _sixteen!”_ she happily announces. “Not counting me and Tsareena!”   
  
Your jaw drops as Gothitelle straddles your waist, giving you a shrug and a reassuring smile. _Eighteen_ Pokémon. That’s every single female Pokémon you’ve caught thus far. Somehow, Tsareena and Lopunny have - with _very_ little effort, it would seem - convinced them all to let you knock them up. You’re not about to object, of course. Last night _was,_ after all, the best night of your life, but you can’t help but think that it’s about to be a long, _long_ day.   
  
“Don’t worry, Master!” Alcremie says cheerfully. “It’s going to be _so_ fun for everyone!”   
  
She scooches over to your side, leans down, and plants a nice, long kiss on your cheek. When she pulls away, you’re left with a strawberry-pink lipstick print on your face. Clearly eager to get started, she swings one of her plump thighs over your head, leaving you lying beneath her skirt. Just like Gothitelle, Alcremie had neglected panties. You can’t help but wonder if _all_ of your Pokémon decided to go commando today.   
  
The thought passes quickly enough as you take in the sight of what’s hidden up Alcremie’s skirt. Her soft, creamy thighs, practically spilling out of her tight socks, are spread just wide enough to give you a good look at her pussy. Plump, rosy-pink with arousal, and topped by a neat little tuft of vanilla-blonde hair, Alcremie’s lower lips are nothing short of irresistible.   
  
Alcremie drips her hips with a soft _pomf,_ and her chubby bottom comes down on your face. She squeaks happily as you let out a muffled grunt, your mouth flush against her sweet, puffy pussy. You almost reflexively stick your tongue out, dragging it between Alcremie’s soft, tender lips. She squeezes her juicy thighs together around your head, squashing you between their pillowy flesh. A moan escapes her lips, and she leans on your chest as Gothitelle eases herself into position.   
  
You feel Gothitelle’s much more slender frame straddling your waist. She grinds against you, her bare pussy rubbing against your erection through your underwear. She steadies herself with her hands on your waist, leaning forward and moaning softly as she rubs against you.   
  
“ _Ohhh,_ Master!” Gothitelle gasps. “It feels so _big!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You feel her shiver. Most of your attention is devoted to Alcremie’s pussy at the moment. You lap at her folds, your tongue sliding back and forth along her delicious, sugary-sweet slit. You’re amazed at the taste, moaning into her cunt as you hungrily lick away, savoring the sweet, tart flavor of her juices. She starts to move just a bit, whimpering and moaning softly, then begins grinding against your face, her wetness dripping freely into your mouth and running down your chin.   
  
“I can’t _wait_ to feel this inside me!” Gothitelle moans, her voice dripping with eager, greedy lust.   
  
You feel her lean her weight forward and hear a surprised squeak from Alcremie. Gothitelle moans, her voice muffled, as she fumbles with your underwear, managing to free your cock after a moment. The breathless gasps, moans, and wet _smacking_ of tongues above you tells you that Gothitelle and Alcremie are entwined in a deep kiss.   
  
Alcremie humps your face more and more desperately with each passing moment, a surge of fresh, warm wetness gushing from her sex as Gothitelle’s tongue invades her mouth. You keep up as well as you can, but your Pokémon is quickly beginning to outpace you. Her slit glides back and forth on your tongue, your mouth gradually falling behind her juicy, sweet lips.   
  
As Alcremie intensifies her grinding, Gothitelle’s fingers wrap around your cock and point it upward. You feel her shifting around, moaning against Alcremie, sucking the sweet, chubby Pokémon’s tongue as she positions herself above you. You feel a slight, gentle breeze as the fabric of her skirt ruffles in response to her body’s shivers. She lowers herself after a moment, gasping sharply against Alcremie as the smooth, warm lips of her pussy kiss the head of your cock for the first time.   
  
Your Pokémon break their kiss, panting hard as they come apart. Alcremie is just barely hanging on, chasing her peak with reckless abandon, fucking your face hard, lost to her arousal. Gothitelle is surrendering to her lust now, her lips parted and her eyes closed as she basks in the hard, throbbing warmth pressing against her pussy. She drops her hips, letting her folds envelop you in a swift, smooth motion. She screams then, her voice breaking, her body trembling, her hands gripping your waist for dear life as she spears herself on your shaft.   
  
“ _AHH! M- MASTER!”_ Gothitelle cries. “ _I- IT’S INSIDE! IT’S INSIDE ME!”_ _  
_ _  
_ There is no hiding the raw, thrilling, ecstatic excitement in her voice. She’s absolutely beside herself that you’ve just penetrated her. She knows that this can only lead to one thing, and she’s beyond desperate to reach that inevitable conclusion. Barely able to wait, eager to be fucked, desperate to take your load, _craving_ your seed, Gothitelle starts to ride you.   
  
“Th- That looks s- s- _soooohhh, Master!”_ Alcremie gasps shakily, her voice trailing off as she cums.   
  
Your Pokémon squirts all over your face, gasping and squeaking as she thrusts in time with her orgasmic pulses. Her pussy quivers, flexing around your tongue as you continue to eat her out. Her sweet, warm, sticky juices spray into your mouth, dribble down your chin, and splatter across your cheeks. Her explosive climax is long and drawn-out, intensified and lengthened by the restless probing of your tongue. The smell and taste is incredible, like the sex-drenched pheromones of a virgin in heat mixed with the sweetest, most delicious cake you can imagine. You eagerly lap up Alcremie’s girlcum, unable to suck enough out of her twitching cunt.   
  
Gothitelle, meanwhile, is rolling her hips like a practiced whore. Panting and moaning, she fucks you into the bed, deceptively strong for how small she is. Her tits bounce and jiggle in time with the firm _smacks_ of flesh on flesh as she thrusts against you. The feeling of her pussy quivering around your shaft is quickly becoming overwhelming. She’s tight. She’s hot. She’s wet. It’s impossible for you to resist such a hopelessly aroused Pokémon for long, but it soon becomes clear that Gothitelle is even more excited than you could hope to be.   
  
As Alcremie lifts herself and breathlessly rolls over, collapsing onto the bed, you finally get a look at Gothitelle. Your Pokémon is blushing hard, her pale cheeks overtaken by a bright, red blush. She pulled her top down at some point, letting her tits flop out to bounce freely. Her pale-pink little nipples are hard as can be. Her tongue is hanging out, and every breath to pass her lips comes as a puff of steam, misting in front of her crossed eyes. You feel her tense up around you, and she squeals, quivering, as she slams her hips down.   
  
“ _M- MASTEEERRR!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Gothitelle’s shrill cry comes just as her muscles go taut. She cums hard on you, her squirt splattering all over your stomach as her pussy flexes rhythmically around your cock. You groan, trying to hold back, to prolong this incredible experience for _just_ a bit, but you find it impossible to stop yourself. You grab Gothitelle’s hips and hold her down, thrusting upward, your body bucking as your climax crashes over you.   
  
Gothitelle screams, her face lighting up with pure glee as you cum inside her. You grind against her, rolling your hips, grunting and moaning as her orgasm intensifies, her inner walls squeezing and milking you. Her pussy practically sucks you off, becoming incredibly tight and wet around you as you blow a thick load straight into her fertile womb.   
  
“ _YES!”_ Gothitelle cries, frantically moving her hips, desperate to coax even more cum out of you. “ _YES, YES, YES! CUM INSIDE ME, MASTER! FILL ME! GET ME PREGNANT!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You give her just what she wants, not letting go until your orgasm is over. You squirt rope after rope of thick, hot, virile semen into her, flooding her with your seed. You’ve definitely just impregnated her, but you grind against her a bit more, letting her twitching pussy squeeze out every last drop just to be sure. She slumps over and rolls off of you with a dreamy, satisfied sigh, lifting her hips off the bed, tilting her lower body up so none of your cum can leak out.   
  
“I- It’s _really_ happening,” Gothitelle babbles happily, holding her hand over her freshly-creamed pussy to plug herself up. “Master… Master g- gave me his babies… You came s- so, _soo_ much! Thank you… thank you…”   
  
She trails off, muttering happily in her dreamlike state of bliss, rubbing her newly-impregnated belly with her free hand. You leave her to her fantasies, turning your attention to Alcremie. She seems to have recovered from her intense orgasm, and is eagerly awaiting you, bent over on all fours, most of her clothing having been tossed aside, leaving her wearing nothing but her socks. She looks back at you over her shoulder, her cheeks flushed with excitement, wiggling her big, juicy butt.   
  
It’s certainly an enticing sight. Your cock, still wet with Gothitelle’s orgasmic juices, pulses in response to your Pokémon’s display. Alcremie bounces her ass, her soft, chubby cheeks rippling as she twerks for you. Her movement is almost hypnotic, the rolling and bouncing of her hips, of her plump, peachy flesh enticing you in to grab a big handful.   
  
“ _Ah! Master!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Alcremie’s surprised yelp tapers into a giggle as you grope her ass. Your fingers sink into her cheeks, squashing her pudgy flesh. You knead and spread her ass, exposing her puffy pussy lips and her puckered-up butthole. She keeps shaking her ass for you, bouncing her big bubble butt even as you feel her up.   
  
“You like my behind, don’t you, Master?” Alcremie teases. “It’s so big and bouncy! Just _imagine_ how much you’ll make it bounce when you fuck me!”   
  
She bites her lip, shivering in excitement at the thought. You’re not about to deny that the mental image of Alcremie’s butt cheeks, rippling and jiggling from the force of your thrusts as you fuck her form behind, is an _intensely_ appealing thought. You kneel behind her, giving her behind a firm _slap_ before sliding your cock between her cheeks.   
  
You groan as your shaft is squeezed by Alcremie’s chubby mounds. You push forward until your hips are flush with her rear, pressing against her soft, creamy skin. She squeals with delight at the feeling of your heat hotdogged between her cheeks. Your Pokémon backs into you, still wiggling and shaking her ass, squeezing your cock with her plump butt.   
  
“I always _knew_ you were into thick girls, Master!” a voice teases from just behind you.   
  
In your excitement over Alcremie’s behind, you didn’t notice that Tsareena and Lopunny were hard at work bringing out a few other Pokémon. A pair of leather-gloved hands wraps around your waist, and the soft warmth of a body presses up behind you. You can feel a Pokémon’s big, busty chest squashed against your back, rubbing firmly against you.   
  
Salazzle has never been one to tone down her sultry nature, and now is certainly no exception. The Pokémon’s sun-kissed skin is warm to the touch, and you can feel her hot breath on the back of your neck. Her purple hair, dyed with a pink streak, hangs over your shoulder as she grinds against you from behind, her leather gloves and boots squeaking softly against your skin. The tight, pink corset struggling to contain her well-endowed bosom is unlaced partway, letting her ample cleavage press against you. You swear you can practically feel her hungry, lusty gaze, her blazing pink eyes seeming to pierce you as she drags her tongue across the back of your neck.   
  
“You seem _so_ excited,” Salazzle purrs, reaching around you to wrap her fingers around your cock. “We wouldn’t want you to cum _too_ quickly, would we, Master?”   
  
Her tongue presses against your neck again, but this time, it brings with it a sharp, tingling sensation. You tense up, unable to move after just a moment. Salazzle chuckles smugly, her paralytic poison quickly going to work on your body. She slowly strokes your shaft, her free hand resting against the small of your back, her body guiding your movements completely.   
  
“I think,” Salazzle begins softly, breathing her words into your ear. “We should take things _nice… and… slow…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She rubs your cockhead against Alcremie’s puffy pussy lips, drawing a needy whimper out of the chubby Pokémon. You’re completely at Salazzle’s mercy for the time being, her hips pushing against your rear, forcing you forward at a slow, teasing pace. Your cock slowly, _slowly_ sinks into Alcremie’s folds, causing her to gasp and moan in excitement and pleasure all the while. Inch by inch, your shaft glides forward, plunging deeper and deeper into Alcremie’s sweet, pink depths.   
  
Alcremie’s mouth hangs open in a drawn-out moan as you penetrate her. She shivers at every inch of your manhood entering her, dragging along her wet, warm inner walls. You don’t have the luxury of being able to so much as tremble right now, however. Your body is paralyzed, captive to Salazzle’s playful, devious whims, and she has no intention of letting the potent pleasure coursing through you go anywhere but straight inside Alcremie.   
  
Salazzle holds you by the waist, wrapping her arms around you and pressing her body tightly against yours. She leans over your shoulder to kiss your cheek and whisper into your ear.   
  
“Sorry, Master,” she says, grinding against your butt. “It’s just _so_ much more fun like this! Don’t worry, though… I’ll help you impregnate her… That’s the best way to get rid of my poison, you know… If you cum it _all_ out, you’ll be back to normal in no time, so let’s get started!”   
  
She thrusts against you, pushing your hips forward. You gasp as you slam into Alcremie’s rear, causing her behind to jiggle. She squeals in response, balling up your bed sheets in her fists as she arches her back for you. Salazzle pulls you back into position, then thrusts forward again, purring as a moan escapes your lips.   
  
You push effortlessly into Alcremie’s soft, warm sex with each thrust, practically sinking into her plush, creamy body. She’s already incredibly wet, her puffy little folds dripping with arousal. It’s clear that the thought of carrying your babies is nothing shy of thrilling to her, and you’re sure she would rather you pin her down, fuck her senseless, and dump your big, fat load inside of her as soon as possible. She’ll have to wait, though, for Salazzle to decide when you’re going to cum…   
  
Salazzle seems to pride herself on her restraint. She coos and gasps along with you as she guides your hips back and forth, working you almost gently in and out of Alcremie. All the while, she peppers your neck and cheek with kisses, leaving neon-violet lipstick smudges all over you. You’re just thankful that she’s decided not to give you anymore of her poison. Your body feels stiff, pent up with tension that has nowhere to go and no way to find relief. You groan and clench your teeth, albeit with great effort, eager to unload as soon as you can.   
  
“Look at her, Master!” Salazzle chirps, eyeing up Alcremie from over your shoulder. “Look how _happy_ your cock makes her! She’s just melting for you!”   
  
Alcremie’s voice escapes her lips in shaky, high-pitched whimpers, drawn out by each of your thrusts. She rests her head in her folded arms, her butt raised and her back arched for you. The swing of your hips against her bubbly behind sends little ripples through her soft flesh, and before long, it seems like she really _is_ melting from the pleasure.   
  
Sandwiched between two warm, moaning Pokémon, caught between sweet and sour, all you can do is bide your time and enjoy the ride. Salazzle, thankfully, speeds up before too much longer, working your hips at a steady, rhythmic pace. Alcremie’s moans become more shrill and staccato in response to your and Salazzle’s quickened thrusts. She lets buries her head in a pillow, tightly gripping your sheets, and lets her voice out as a series of muffled cries.   
  
“She’s _so_ close now, Master!” Salazzle gasps eagerly, pumping your hips even faster. “She wants to cum for you! Her pussy is going to suck you in and _drain_ you! Do you want that, Master? Do you want to cum inside for her?”   
  
She drags her tongue along your earlobe, whispering one last question to you.   
  
“ _Do you want to knock her up?”_ _  
_ _  
_ You do. You want to cum inside and breed Alcremie more than anything right now. Your body is tense as can be, each and every one of your muscles pulled taut like a bowstring waiting to be released. You feel your balls pulsing and churning, working up a big, fat, fresh load _just_ for Alcremie. Your Pokémon surrenders to pleasure just before you do, lifting her head to let out a shrill, slurred cry of ecstasy, her tongue flopping wet and loose out of her mouth.   
  
“ _Y- YEEESH, MASHTEW!”_ Alcremie babbles, her eyes crossing as she cums. “ _FIWW ME UUUP! AH! AH! AH! AAAHHH! M- MAKE ME A MOMMY!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You let out a breathless grunt as Salazzle shoves you forward. You bottom out inside of Alcremie’s rhythmically-flexing pussy, your balls throbbing against her lips as you cum inside. She screams _loud_ as you pump your load into her waiting womb, and you feel the pulses of her sex intensify, becoming stronger in response to your climax.   
  
Your body loosens up as you unload, and you’re able to move your arms before your orgasm finishes. You grab Alcremie’s soft bubble butt with one hand and squeeze, while your free hand darts over your shoulder to tuck behind Salazzle’s head. You pull the surprised Pokémon forward enough to kiss her, shoving your tongue into her mouth.   
  
Salazzle surrenders to the kiss, sucking your tongue as you blast sticky, potent ropes of spunk into Alcremie’s pussy. You grind against her, kneading her chubby bottom as you squeeze out every last drop of cum into her womb, not stopping until you’re certain you’ve fertilized her. Alcremie slumps forward, face-down and ass-up on the bed, gasping for breath as you pull out.   
  
Your load dribbles down Alcremie’s inner thighs, bubbling out of her twitching pussy lips. She makes no effort to keep everything inside like Gothitelle had done. She’s _sure_ you’ve just knocked her up, and she’s too tired at the moment to bother, anyway. You leave her to her post-sex reverie, turning around to deepen your kiss with Salazzle. 

  
Your tongue, pushing its way into Salazzle’s mouth, proves more than enough to dominate the Pokémon. She moans against you, wrapping her arms around your back, letting you pin her to the bed. Your bare cock grinds against her corset, rubbing her between her thighs. You fumble with the garment’s laces, helped along by Salazzle as she eagerly undoes what she can to help you strip her.   
  
Before you can get Salazzle’s corset off, however, a light, pink glow surrounds the garment. You slowly remove your hands from the Pokémon, breaking your kiss with her as you look on in surprise. It takes a moment for you to think to lift your head, but when you do, you’re greeted with _quite_ the sight.   
  
“Thought you’d keep Master all to yourself?”   
  
Gardevoir wears nothing but a smug grin. Her rosy, creamy skin is completely bared, every inch of her body on full display. Her deep, pink eyes glow for a moment as she uses her psychic power to pull Salazzle’s corset away, freeing the Pokémon’s busty chest. Salazzle’s breasts spill free, her rusty-brown nipples standing stiff. Gardevoir’s lips curl up a bit further, and she runs a hand through her short, green hair as she takes in the sight of Salazzle’s ample bust.   
  
Gardevoir is flanked by two other Pokémon, though both are, unlike her, at least wearing _something._ _  
_ _  
_ Primarina, her long, aqua hair tied back with strings of pearls, looks on, her ocean-blue eyes sparkling as she eyes up your cock. She’s wearing a white clamshell bikini and matching fishnets, but even as you first spot her, she’s toying with the pearl-string straps of her top, clearly eager to have it off. A seashell necklace hangs around her neck, most of the spiraling shell lost in her bosom.   
  
Mawile is busy twirling the end of one of her big, black twintails around her finger, her red eyes fixed hungrily on the load leaking from Alcremie’s pussy. A tight, black bodysuit, clinging snugly to the Pokémon’s toned, curvy body, is all that separates Mawile from complete nudity. In all honesty, the garment leaves just about nothing to the imagination. You can clearly see her firm nipples, the slit of her pussy, even the divot of her bellybutton through the fabric.   
  
“ _We_ want some love, too, Master!” all three Pokémon chirp in unison.   
  
You don’t have much say in the matter, much to Salazzle’s disappointment. You’re lifted from the bed by Gardevoir and floated to the edge before being set gently down. You sit still, letting your Pokémon approach. All three drop to their knees before they reach you, crawling on all fours the last few feet to the bed. Their eyes widen in awe as they get a nice, close look at your stiff erection.   
  
“It’s so _big!”_ Mawile remarks, salivating.   
  
“ _Goodness!”_ Primarina gasps, leaning in close. “I can still smell Alcremie on it! _Ooohhh,_ it’s _so_ sweet!”   
  
“Master has _more_ than enough to keep us busy _all_ day!” Gardevoir squeaks, staring longingly at your cock. “Don’t you, master?”   
  
You humor her with a nod, your shaft twitching eagerly. Gardevoir leans in, her lips puckered, the green lipstick on them gleaming slightly in the low light. She kisses the head of your cock, leaving a big, green smear where her lips touched. She suckles on the tip, playfully humming, bobbing her head so very slightly, just enough to tease your glans.   
  
Primarina and Mawile busy themselves with your shaft, kissing their way up and down your erection. Red and blue lipstick prints and smudges of color follow them as they go. Their mess is quickly licked away, then replaced by new smears as they kiss around your member. Their lips meet only a bit, barely able to touch around your thickness, but their tongues are another story entirely.   
  
Mawile’s tongue is a bit longer than average, and she puts it to good use. Her wet, warm muscle snakes under your shaft to meet Primarina’s briefly, then push into her mouth. Primarina moans against your throbbing flesh, sucking Mawile’s tongue, closing her eyes to bask in the thrilling sexual energy coursing through her.   
  
Gardevoir, meanwhile, is gradually working her way lower and lower on your tip. A master of restraint, she has yet to take your entire glans into her mouth. Her tongue circles you, swishing playfully around and around your sliit, teasing beads of pre-cum out so she can swallow them up. She purrs against your cockhead, her pursed lips sealed tightly around your sensitive tip as she stares, doe-eyed, up at you.   
  
You’re so distracted by the three Pokémon worshipping your cock that you didn’t even notice Salazzle get up to retrieve a Pokéball. She frees the Pokémon inside, grinning as she is joined by Delphox. The newly-released Pokémon glances at you, Gardevoir, Primarina, and Mawile, puffing her cheeks up and pouting at the sight of you being serviced by the other three.   
  
“No fair, Master!” Delphox whines. “There’s no room for _me!”_ _  
_ _  
_ The fox-eared Pokémon crosses her arms and huffs, her sunset-orange eyes narrowing at you and the Pokémon between your legs. Her vibrant, golden hair is short, and her skin is a pleasantly-warm, toasty tan complexion just a touch lighter than Salazzle’s. A sheer red top and a matching silk skirt - even _thinner_ than her top - give you a good look at her body. She’s definitely not as stacked as most of your other Pokémon, but her smaller frame compliments her modest bust well. Her pubic hair, which you can see clear as day through her semi transparent skirt, is trimmed into the shape of a little flame, just above her tight little slit.   
  
“Don’t you worry,” Salazzle reassures Delphox. “Master still has _plenty_ of room for us… Don’t you, Master?”   
  
The two manage to squeeze between the three Pokémon already between your legs, crowding your cock. All the kissing and licking doesn’t stop for a moment as Salazzle guides Delphox to their own personal prize. Your balls are hanging heavy, full, and untouched, just waiting for the attention your Pokémon are clamoring to give.   
  
Salazzle takes the lead, her lips pressing firmly against your smooth pouch. She kisses your balls, her head buried between your thighs as she gives you a long, wet smooch. Delphox is quick to follow, attending to your other testicle. She prefers to use her tongue, dragging the wet, warm muscle all over your sack, savoring the salty taste of your skin. She and Salazzle are both sniffing eagerly, taking in the masculine scent of your musk, their bodies quivering as they worship your balls.   
  
The two Pokémon greedily kiss and suck on your pouch, slathering it with spit and staining it with their lipstick. They take your balls into their mouths, each sucking on one of the warm, churning orbs, moaning shamelessly at the heat they feel contained inside, eager to have it pumped into their waiting cunts.   
  
Salazzle and Delphox will have to wait a bit longer, though. Gardevoir takes charge, taking more of your length into her mouth. Primarina and Mawile slip away, quickly becoming entangled in each other’s arms, their lips locked together and their bodies grinding against one another. Gardevoir plants her hands on your hips, sealing her lips vacuum-tight around your cock and bobbing her head.   
  
You groan at the attention you’re getting from the trio of Pokémon. Gardevoir, as it turns out, is an expert cocksucker. She doesn’t break eye contact with you for a moment, her cheeks hollowing with the force of her suction as she eagerly slurps at your shaft. Salazzle and Delphox are still hard at work giving your balls some loving. They kiss and suck and nuzzle your pouch with their cheeks, affectionately sighing and purring as they try to imagine how incredible it will feel when you impregnate them both.   
  
Gardevoir takes a more practical approach, however. She _pops_ your cock out of her mouth after a minute or so, gulping down a big breath of fresh air, her mouth hanging open. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth, saliva dripping from the tip. She stares at you with lust-glazed eyes, panting heavily as her cheeks begin to glow bright-red with intense arousal. It’s clear that getting a taste of you has turned her on, and she isn’t about to let you go without milking you.   
  
Squeezing her big, plump breasts together, Gardevoir leans in and sandwiches your shaft in her cleavage. She lets her drool leak from her outstretched tongue, dripping onto your tip to lubricate you. She jerks you between her tits, her soft flesh bouncing and rippling as she slides her boobs up and down around you. Your cock twitches in her bosom, leaking pre-cum into her cleavage.   
  
You can only lean back and groan as Gardevoir, Salazzle, and Delphox milk you for all you’re worth. The two Pokémon lapping at your balls are getting more and more affectionate, migrating under your pouch, taking turns sniffing at the sweaty skin underneath, shuddering as their senses are overwhelmed by your sex. They’ve coated your balls in spit and lipstick by now, and there are even a couple of colorful lip prints on your taint. Salazzle and Delphox have been very thorough, making sure you get _all_ the loving worship you deserve from your hard-working Pokémon.   
  
Gardevoir, meanwhile, has taken your tip back into your mouth. Sealing her lips tightly around your glans, she slurps and licks, sucking noisily while she titfucks you. She works her tits faster and faster on your shaft, desperate to get a taste of your cream before you pump it into her womb. Her technique is definitely working, too. You’re finding it harder and harder to hold back as you look deep into your Pokémon’s eyes, becoming just as lost as she is in a lusty daze.   
  
When you finally do cum, you cum _hard._ Even Gardevoir is a bit taken aback, letting out a muffled, surprised yelp as her mouth quickly fills with your load. Her eyes widen in shock, and she gulps down what she can, her throat rhythmically bulging as she swallows thick, sticky mouthfuls of your semen. It’s more than she can handle, though, and she has to pull back after a few moments, sputtering up bubbly jizz which runs down her chin.   
  
You keep cumming as she massages your throbbing cock between her breasts. You blow your load all over her face, painting her skin white with fat, hot ropes of spunk. Gardevoir opens her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out as she catches what she can. Most of your cream lands on her face, though, leaving her a gooey, sticky mess.   
  
Salazzle and Delphox are beside themselves with excitement during your orgasm. They jostle for position, each wanting to slobber on your balls as they pulse and throb with release. They bury their noses in your pouch, shivering, their eyes rolling back as they _smell_ your big, fat load being pumped out. The heat alone is one thing, but the scent of fresh semen is driving your Pokémon wild. They’re barely able to control themselves now, and, as your climax tapers off, Delphox pounces on you, pinning you to the bed.   
  
“I can’t _take it,_ Master!” she whines. “I can’t wait any longer! Please fuck me! _Please, please, pleeeaaase_ hurry up and put a baby in me!”   
  
You’re too excited by her begging to let her take the lead like Gothitelle. Grabbing hold of Delphox’s waist, you flip her over and pin her down. She squeals with delight, her tits bouncing beneath her skimpy, silky top. You grip the sheer fabric covering her breasts and pull hard, ripping it away. Delphox’s bust bounces out, jiggling and rippling for a moment before her plump mounds settle into place. You give her skirt similar treatment, ripping it in half down the front to fully expose your Pokémon’s shortstack body.   
  
You tuck your hands under Delphox’s legs and push them back, her ankles coming to rest behind her ears. She yelps in surprise, but the goofy, excited grin on her lips never leaves her face. It’s clear that she’s _thrilled_ by you having taken charge. The thought of you dominating her, impregnating her, _owning_ her is causing her tight little pussy to leak onto your bed. Rivulets of fresh, sticky wetness trickle from Delphox’s folds down her tight behind and soak into your sheets. You ignore the thought of what a nightmare cleaning up after all this is going to be and slap your cock down against Delphox’s lower lips.   
  
“So _big!”_ Delphox squeals delightedly. “ _Please_ put it in, Master! I can’t wait to feel you stretching me _OOOUUUT!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You push forward, slamming your hips against Delphox’s, plunging your cock all the way into her with a single stroke. Her pleas for a good fucking turn into a shrill cry of ecstasy as you fill her up, stretching her walls around your thick member. Pinning her in a mating press, you push down on the backs of her knees, stretching her legs even further, spreading them wide so you can properly breed her.   
  
“ _O- OH! MY! GO-O-O-SH!”_ Delphox slurs, cross-eyed already. “ _IT’S S- SO FU-U-U-CKING BIG!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She cums almost instantly, barely giving you time for a couple of thrusts before she’s squirting around you. The clenching of her wet little pussy sucks you even deeper inside each time you roll your hips, the rhythmic flexing of her muscles drawing you right back to the entrance of her womb. Her orgasm doesn’t stop, instead intensifying as you pound her into the bed, fucking her harder and harder with each thrust. Your pace and intensity are downright primal, the need to impregnate your Pokémon overwriting all other urges in your mind, becoming the one constant, ever-present imperative in your psyche.   
  
Delphox babbles happily, her words deteriorating into wordless gasps, moans, and whimpers as you fuck her brainless. Her tongue hangs out, flopping limp against her chin. Her crossed eyes are wide, her pupils dilated as her vision fills with stars. Her body shakes and quivers with each rough _smack_ of flesh on flesh, her toes curling and her hips bucking against yours from the force of her mind-melting climax.   
  
You grope Delphox’s bust, taking one breast in each hand and squeezing, kneading the soft flesh between your fingers. Your fingers practically disappear as they sink into the plump cushioning of her bust. You pinch and tweak her nipples, teasing her sensitive little nubs while you fuck her brains out. All the while, she’s begging for more, pleading with what little sense she has for you to go faster and harder.   
  
_“M- MASHTEW! HA- HAAAHHH! HAWDEW! AAAUUUHHH!”_   
  
Delphox can barely form words any longer. The only phrases your Pokémon can muster that make any real sense are those in which she implores you to dump your load inside and knock her up.   
  
“ _P- PWEASE!”_ Delphox gasps breathlessly, her voice little more than mindless slurring. “ _MASHTEW! P- P- PWE-E-EASE GIVE M- ME CUUUHM! INSHIDE! AAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her inane babbling only spurs you to go faster, rutting her harder and harder until she can’t speak at all. Drool runs down her face as she throws her head back and surrenders to the mind-numbing ecstasy. The spurts of juice from her pussy arc up and splatter all over you, but you don’t slow down in the slightest. Your full, heavy balls are pounding against Delphox’s drenched pussy lips, pulsing stronger and stronger with each passing moment, nearly ready now to empty themselves.   
  
You grit your teeth and power through the pleasure, willing yourself to hold back just a bit longer. You manage to pick up the pace, fucking Delphox as fast as you humanly can, your bed creaking and shaking wildly beneath you. Your Pokémon’s desperate begging turns back into wordless, choked squeals as her orgasmic glow completely overtakes her. She’s nearly catatonic with pleasure, twitching beneath you, her toes and fingers curling and jittering with each overwhelming surge of ecstasy every time you thrust into her.   
  
Finally, you can’t hold back any longer. Delphox’s constant contractions, the warm wetness of her pussy, and the knowledge that you’re about to shoot your load into her and knock her up are all too much to resist. With a growl, you bury yourself balls-deep inside her, pushing against your mattress with your legs to grind firmly against your Pokémon’s tight little cunt.   
  
Delphox lets out a shrill, orgasmic cry as you pump your load into her womb. She shivers violently, gasping and shuddering at each thick, potent shot of cum pouring into her. There is an unmistakable joy in her eyes behind the mindless, lusty haze fogging over her irises, a blissful expression of contentedness at being impregnated.   
  
Your cock pulses strongly, flexing inside Delphox as you unload. Your balls pulse against her wet, warm pussy lips, churning their payload out and up your shaft. Your cum feels hot, full of life as it flows through your member, boiling out in an intense surge, shooting into Delphox in thick, virile ropes. You grind against her, squeezing every last drop out, keeping her snugly plugged-up until you’re absolutely certain she’s been inseminated. Finally, with a satisfied sigh, you pull out and slide off of Delphox, letting her legs fall limp onto the mattress.   
  
Delphox’s ears twitch as she stares blankly at the ceiling. A dumb smile is stretched across her face, and her tongue is hanging loosely out of the corner of her mouth. Drool runs down her chin as your sperm seeds her, giving her the baby she so desperately begged you for. Fresh, sticky cum leaks slowly out of her twitching slit, dribbling onto your blankets to join the myriad stains already left by your other Pokémon.   
  
“ _H- Haaahhh… M- Master… impregnated… me,”_ Delphox gasps in dreamy disbelief.   
  
She rubs her belly with shaky hands, gasping in awe at the heat she feels inside her womb.   
  
“ _S- Sooo m- much!”_ she stammers weakly. “ _Master’s… b- babies… are i- inside me now…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She trails off, lapsing into a dreamy, satisfied state of bliss at the realization that you’ve _really_ just gotten her pregnant. You leave her to bask in the afterglow of her impregnation, letting her join the ever-growing ranks of knocked-up Pokémon recovering from your exhausting breeding sessions.   
  
Nearby, Primarina and Mawile are hard at work grinding against one another, having stripped while you were busy with Delphox. They trib their pussies together, each gasping and squeaking as they roll their hips. Their hands are locked together, and as their intimate session starts coming to a head, they topple over, Mawile straddling Primarina, and come together for a deep, passionate kiss.   
  
Primarina rubs her fingers along Mawile’s lower lips before penetrating her, sliding two digits into her wet little hole. Mawile can only whimper against Primarina as she is quickly pushed over the edge by the other Pokémon’s skillful ministrations. Primarina’s fingers bring Mawile to a trembling, blissful climax, causing her to cry out as her pussy drips with her release. Mawile lies panting on the floor, shuddering as she caught her breath, leaving Primarina free to steal you for herself.   
  
“Thank you _so_ much for doing this for us, Master!” Primarina beams. “I can’t even _begin_ to tell you how excited we all are to be mothers!”   
  
Primarina has always been a bit more polite than most of your other Pokémon. Even now, standing nude in front of you, her beautiful, alabaster skin, her bountiful, soft breasts, and her plump, clean-shaven pussy on full display. Her nipples, big, soft, and pink, are leaking slightly, dribbling a tiny bit of milk down the plush skin of her bosom. She squeezes her chest, giving you a coy look. Milk squirts from her nipples, spraying in thin, gentle streams.   
  
“Some of us took special hormone supplements last night,” Primarina says, blushing. “We wanted to feel what it was going to be like once we’re… _pregnant…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She shivers at the last word, visibly excited at the prospect of taking your seed. Her milk is dripping freely now from her nipples, leaking in ever-thicker streams as she squeezes her bust.   
  
“Will you please take some of my milk, Master?” Primarina asks in a soft, pleading tone. “I… I feel almost ready to _explode!”_ _  
_ _  
_ It’s true, you notice, that her breasts look a bit larger than usual. They’re swollen with milk, having ballooned up just enough to be noticeable. Her already impressive, chesty figure has been supplemented by rapid overnight growth, brought on by whatever it was she and a few others had taken. You’re helpless to do much but nod at her request, too turned on by the sight of her leaking nipples to turn her down.   
  
Primarina sits herself down on the edge of the bed and motions for you to lie down. You rest your head in her lap, sighing softly as you come down on her soft, pillowy thighs. From here, the view is nothing short of remarkable. Primarina’s swollen tits are just above your face, little droplets of her milk leaking onto you from her bust. Your Pokémon gently slips a hand under your head, easing you up far enough to latch onto one of her nipples.   
  
“ _Ahh…_ Th- That’s it, Master,” she gasps, her free hand’s fingers curling around your shaft. “You can take as much as you want… Suck it _all_ out for me…”   
  
Primarina’s tone can be best described as motherly. Soft, gentle, and reassuring, she coaxes you into taking an inquisitive draw on her nipple, sucking the stiff, leaking nub. You’re rewarded with a mouthful of warm, sweet milk, which you gulp down almost reflexively. It’s _good,_ surprisingly so. You let your eyes close as Primarina strokes your cock, jerking you while you suckle on her nipple.   
  
It’s easy to see why Primarina, not to mention the rest of your Pokémon, are so excited to have your babies. With every mouthful of milk you suck from her, she lets out a soft gasp or a shaky moan. The pleasure she’s getting from breastfeeding you is obviously intense, a clear and present reminder of the fact that, soon enough, you’re going to pump your semen into her womb and knock her up for real.   
  
She starts stroking you a bit faster, her breaths becoming a little more labored. Her lips quiver as she gasps, shuddering as you gently nibble on her breast. Your teeth only barely graze her nipple, but it’s enough to reward you with a big squirt of fresh milk. The sweet taste of Primarina’s milk is getting you going, too. You start thrusting gently into her hand, eagerly pumping your hips as she strokes you.   
  
“ _Ahhh…_ Are you getting excited, Master?” Primarina coos softly, giving your cock a gentle squeeze.   
  
You squirt out a thick rope of pre-cum, drawing a surprised gasp out of your Pokémon.   
  
“ _Oh, my!”_ she squeaks. “I suppose that answers _that_ question!”   
  
Biting her lip, she speeds up, stroking you faster and faster as you hump into her grasp. You’re moaning around her nipple now, whimpering softly, needily as she lactates into your mouth. This is almost _too_ good, you think, the sweetness of her milk overwhelming you. It would be enough to drive you crazy with lust, given enough time. For now, it’s plenty good enough to send you to the brink of climax, pushed to your limit by the delicious nectar spilling out of Primarina’s nipples.   
  
“Are you going to cum, Master?” Primarina asks in a low, excited voice. “It’s okay, Master… Don’t hold back… Let it _all_ out for me, okay? Ready?”   
  
She shifts her grasp slightly, smoothly rolling her wrist to stroke you more quickly. Your wetness dribbles from your tip and soaks her fingers, making her hand slippery enough to glide effortlessly up and down. She jerks you to completion, gently cooing and _shushing_ you as you cum.   
  
Your cock throbs in Primarina’s hand. A thick stream of milk squirts from her nipple as you suck hard, overwhelmed by the glow of your orgasm. You can feel her heat pulsing just beneath your head, but right now, the pleasure of your load gushing out of your cock is all you can focus on. You spray your sticky semen all over Primarina’s hand. She strokes and squeezes you, coaxing everything out with her expert, motherly technique. Your cum splatters her wrist, her arm, and even her breast, erupting from your tip in an intense stream. When it’s all over, you finally relax, _popping_ your mouth off of Primarina’s nipple and collapsing into her arms, gasping for breath.   
  
Primarina strokes your hair as she licks her fingers clean, moaning quietly and savoring the taste of your jizz. Her head is swimming with thoughts of taking just such a load in her pussy. You’ve done your part to indulge her little fantasy, but now, it seems that your Pokémon wants to make that fantasy a reality.   
  
Primarina slides out from under you, leaving you breathless on your back, lying beside her on the bed. Surrounded by the handful of exhausted, fucked-out Pokémon you’ve already impregnated, Primarina kneels, playfully dragging her finger along your chest. She smiles down at you, her hand trailing ever lower, only to stop short of your erection. Your cock is wet with your own cum, your Pokémons’ juices and saliva, and the messy, multicolored smears of lipstick.   
  
“What a mess!” Primarina tuts. “But don’t worry, Master… I’ll clean you _right_ up…”   
  
“How thoughtful,” you tease, grinning as you recline.   
  
Primarina plants a quick kiss on your chest, and then starts slowly working her way down. Your Pokémon peppers your chest and stomach with kisses, smooching and licking her way toward your crotch. She strokes your still-hard erection as she goes, making sure you stay nice and stiff for her. All the while, she stares hungrily up at you, her lusty gaze fixed on you. By the time she finally does reach your cock, you’re throbbing eagerly, pulsing in her hand, spilling your pre-cum over her fingers.   
  
“ _Still_ so excited?” Primarina teases from between your thighs. “You must be _so_ eager to impregnate me… Right, Master?”   
  
You give her a wide grin. She knows the answer to her question _damn_ well, and you’re not about to entertain any other possibility. Her composure shaken for _just_ a moment by the thought of her impending pregnancy, Primarina blushes, but manages to hide her face behind your erection as she gets to work.   
  
Her tongue drags its way slowly up your shaft, scooping up all the leftover wetness it can. Primarina slurps up pre-cum, semen, and lipstick alike, swishing her tongue back and forth along the underside of your cock. “Cleaning,” to be honest, is a bit of a misnomer, though. As your Pokémon licks, she can’t help but show your thick member a bit of affection, and kisses it in places she’s just licked, leaving behind blue lipstick prints of her own.   
  
You really can’t blame any of your Pokémon, least of all Primarina, for making a bit of a mess. With all the lingering sex still dripping from your cock, the scent of freshly-impregnated pussy mingling with the salty-sweet musk of your own semen, it would be impossible for any of your very aroused, very fertile Pokémon to resist.   
  
Primarina is certainly no exception. Now that she has her face buried in your crotch, her arousal is starting to hit her. She sniffs curiously at first, more intrigued than anything at the strange scent filling her nostrils. Her inhales become quicker, more frantic, with each passing second, however, as she shoves her nose into your balls. She’s practically snorting now, still sucking and licking at your pouch as she sucks up the intoxicating scent of your manhood. She’s shivering with desire, her fingers digging into your thighs as she worships your balls.   
  
“M- Master… _please!”_ Primarina gasps. “I- I n- _need_ you now!”   
  
She drags her tongue up your balls and along your shaft, not stopping until she reaches your tip. She peppers your glans with quick little kisses, slobbering and moaning on the pink crown of your cock.   
  
“ _Please!”_ Primarina repeats between kisses. “ _Please, please, please!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You’re not about to deny such a desperate request from such a needy Pokémon. You flip her onto her back, eliciting an excited gasp as she’s turned over. She’s quick to spread her legs for you, biting her lip as the wet, pink petals of her sex are laid bare. You lean down and kiss her, your lips locking with hers, your tongue crashing against her own. Locked in a deep kiss with Primarina, her arms wrap around you and hold you tight. You put some of your weight down, spreading her thighs with your knees, and push inside of her, penetrating her with a slow, smooth stroke of your hips.   
  
Primarina’s gasp is muffled against your mouth. You can feel her breathless exclamation leave her lips, drawn out by the feeling of being stretched and filled by your cock. You waste no time in starting to thrust. You pump your hips, rocking back and forth, gently easing yourself into a steady pace. Your hips _smack_ against Primarina’s rhythmically, joined soon enough by short, soft little squeals of pleasure from the Pokémon.   
  
Primarina’s legs lock together around your lower back. She holds you tightly against her, leaving you with little room to move and no chance to pull out. You certainly weren’t planning on it, but Primarina wants to leave nothing to chance. She makes that much clear when she breaks the kiss, gasping and moaning, and whispers into your ear.   
  
“ _Breed me, Master,”_ Primarina begs in a soft voice. “Cum _deep_ inside me… I want to feel your load _filling_ me!”   
  
Her fervent begging does plenty to excite you. Your strokes quicken as you thrust faster and harder. You’re almost there now, brought to the brink of climax by Primarina’s, soft, warm, wet folds. She feels incredible around you, as if her body is massaging you, trying its hardest to coax your sperm out. That may be just what is happening, you think, if your Pokémon’s desperation to be bred is any indication.   
  
“Do it, Master!” Primarina urges breathlessly, noticing how close to release you are. “Let it _all_ out inside! Cum for me! _Impregnate me!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You lock lips with Primarina, desperately kissing her as you cum. You shiver as you drive your hips forward, grinding your tight, pulsing balls against your Pokémon’s rhythmically-flexing pussy lips. She sucks your tongue, moaning against you as you unload inside of her, pumping thick, sticky ropes of semen deep into her womb. She climaxes with you, though she seems much better at staying composed than any of your other Pokémon thus far. Even as you squirt your potent, virile load into her belly, even as your warm cream surges into her, even as you knock her up, the most she does is moan and shiver, her hands caressing your back and her legs keeping you locked in place. Only when you’ve completely emptied yourself into her does Primarina let you slip away, pulling out with a soft sigh.   
  
“Thank you _so_ much, Master,” Primarina sighs dreamily. “I’m so happy…”   
  
She hastily pulls her bikini bottoms up, stopping the sticky flow of fresh cum threatening to leak out of her. She shudders at the feeling of your wet, creamy load pooling against her pussy lips, but quickly manages to come to her senses. She rubs her belly lovingly, smiling in eager anticipation at the life you’ve surely just pumped into her. You’re glad that your Pokémon are all so happy with the day’s events, but your work is far from over.   
  
In fact, it seems that _another_ of your party has been released from her capsule…   
  
Hatterene, unlike your other Pokémon and _much_ to your surprise, is dressed _normally._ Very little of the Pokémon’s pearly skin is on display. Her bubblegum-pink eyes stare eagerly at you from under a pastel-blue witch’s hat a size or two too big for her head. Her hair, naturally cotton-candy-blue, is dyed pink from her shoulders down, and hangs in a big, neat ponytail all the way to her rear. She wears a pink, sleeveless top with a little window at the chest _just_ wide enough to tease a little bit of cleavage. A cozy, white shawl is wrapped around her shoulders, and a tight, yet modest, matching skirt clings to her hips, covering her thighs to just above the knee. Beneath her skirt, a pair of thigh-high pink socks cover her legs, and she wears a pair of blue slip-on shoes.   
  
All in all, Hatterene’s surprisingly-modest appearance is enough to make you second guess her presence. Surely she must be up to _something,_ you think, otherwise she wouldn’t have bothered with the formality of clothing. She smiles warmly at you, her eyes twinkling just enough to confirm your suspicion. She walks to the bed, her wide hips swaying as she approaches.   
  
“Hi, Master,” Hatterene says in her soft, quiet voice. “I hope I’m not _too_ late for everything...”   
  
“We were just getting started,” you tease. “You’re… not exactly dressed the part, though…”   
  
Hatterene glances down at herself, turning as if to examine an outfit she just now noticed she had put on. She turns from side to side, looking herself over before striking a pose and lifting her skirt. Her smile turns to a sly grin as you see that, beneath her skirt, there isn’t much else of anything.   
  
“I didn’t really want to get _totally_ naked,” your Pokémon admits with a blush. “But I thought I’d make it easy for you to do… well… _what you need to do…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She blushes fiercely as she murmurs her words, her voice little more than a bashful whisper. Hatterene has always been a bit shy, preferring a fair bit more modesty in her clothing and mannerisms than your other Pokémon. The fact that she, too, has agreed to Lopunny and Tsareena’s proposal for the day’s activities is a welcome surprise to you. She looks downright adorable in her pastel-colored outfit, peeking out at you from underneath her big hat.   
  
You look Hatterene up and down. It’s clear that she’s doing her very best to come out of her comfort zone for you. She’s always been less socially-inclined than your other Pokémon, so the gesture is definitely a nice one in your opinion. Maybe you can help ease her into things a bit…   
  
“Hatterene?” you call softly. “Maybe we can take things a bit more slowly with you…”   
  
Your Pokémon perks up a bit, her cheeks hot and red now that your attention is on her. She can’t take her eyes off of your erect cock, still dripping with wetness and cum from the Pokémon you’ve bred so far. There’s a clear measure of amazement and excitement in her eyes, hidden just behind a touch of fear. It’s obvious that she’s never been involved in anything like this before, and the thought of her first time ending with her pregnant is sure to be intimidating.   
  
“What do you mean?” Hatterene asks. “I’m ready! I want to get pregnant just like everyone else!”   
  
Primarina steps in, placing a gentle, reassuring hand on Hatterene’s shoulder. She smiles warmly at the shy Pokémon, crouching down slightly to bring herself to Hatterene’s level.   
  
“You will, sweetie!” Primarina assures her. “But you’ll enjoy it _much_ more if we take things at _your_ pace. It would be much too intense if you jumped right in with no experience! We just have to get you ready first. That’s all!”   
  
Hatterene seems a bit let down that she won’t get to experience the thrill of being impregnated right away, but she also looks relieved that she can ease her way into things. She nods in agreement with Primarina, deciding it best to let a more experienced Pokémon show her the ropes first.   
  
“Good girl,” Primarina coos, stroking Hatterene’s hair. “Now let’s get you ready for Master… Follow my lead, honey…”   
  
Primarina leads Hatterene aside and turns her around, taking her hands and placing them against the wall. She adjusts Hatterene’s footing, spreading her legs a bit and pushing her butt out so she’s bent over slightly. Hatterene complies with all of Primarina’s guidance, trusting the gentle Pokémon to elevate what is already certain to be an intense experience.   
  
“Just like this,” Primarina tells Hatterene as she positions her against the wall. “Now, just hold still, dear… I promise this will be _wonderful…_ ”   
  
Hatterene bites her lip in anticipation. Primarina kneels behind her, flipping her skirt up to reveal her virgin pussy and nicely-rounded behind. She takes a moment to admire the sight, softly gasping at how deliciously-smooth and tight Hatterene’s slit is. A slight pink flush is building on Hatterene’s lower lips, gradually building in intensity as she becomes more and more excited for her first sexual experience.   
  
Primarina leans in, pressing her lips against Hatterene’s soft, puffy sex. Hatterene lets out a shaky gasp, shivering as Primarina’s warm tongue slowly drags its way up her slit. Primarina’s very first lick of Hatterene’s pussy ends with a deft flick of her tongue. She moves right back in for more, her nose buried between the plump folds of Hatterene’s womanhood.   
  
“ _Aaahhh… W- Wow!”_   
  
Hatterene barely manages to gasp that much out. Already, her knees are shaking. Her lips are quivering. Her muscles are tensing, flexing in response to each and every one of Primarina’s skillful licks. It’s clear that both Pokémon are already enjoying themselves. Primarina can’t stop moaning, her voice escaping in lustful gasps and muffled squeaks as she laps at Hatterene’s pussy.   
  
Primarina clutches Hatterene’s soft thighs, her fingers squeezing the trembling Pokémon’s creamy flesh. Her tongue glides effortlessly up and down, stopping its circuits only to tease Hatterene’s stiff little clit. Under the deft, practiced touch of her tongue, it’s hopeless for Hatterene to resist the building pleasure in her core.   
  
Hatterene’s breaths are heavy now, little more than labored gasps. Her cheeks are burning red, and her body is quivering ceaselessly. Each drag of Primarina’s tongue brings your bashful Pokémon ever closer to her very first orgasm. It never comes for her, though. Before she can experience the blissful release, Hatterene realizes with a confused, disappointed whimper that Primarina has stopped licking.   
  
“So _wet!”_ Primarina purrs, gently caressing Hatterene’s inner thighs. “You must be _so_ excited, sweetie… Are you ready for Master now?”   
  
Hatterene can barely breathe, let alone speak. With her breath steaming from her lips, misting in front of her lust-clouded eyes, she nods. Her cheeks are bright-red with embarrassment, excitement, and arousal, and as she locks eyes with you, you can see all the unbridled anticipation surging up from deep within. She may be a virgin, but she’s just as excited as all your other Pokémon to take your cock and bear your seed.   
  
You step behind Hatterene, gently caressing the curves of her hips, your hands sliding under her clothes as you take hold of her. Primarina stands by, stroking Hatterene’s cheek, whispering reassuring, enticing words into her ear. You can’t tell what she’s saying, but judging from Hatterene’s soft little gasps and the shivers that run up her spine, it’s incredibly lewd.   
  
“I’m ready for you, Master,” Hatterene breathes shakily.   
  
She sways her hips, shaking her butt for you. Her plump cheeks bounce slightly until you still them by planting your hands on her behind. You squeeze her butt, kneading the soft flesh between your fingers. You spread her cheeks, drawing out a startled little squeak as you fully expose not only her pussy, but her tight little butthole as well. You’re only interested in _one_ hole right now, though. You rub your cockhead against her slit, sending another shiver up her spine.   
  
“ _I feel him!”_ Hatterene whimpers softly. “ _I- It’s so hot!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “It only gets better, dear,” Primarina assures her. “Get ready for the most _amazing_ thing you’ll ever feel…”   
  
Hatterene can do little but nod slightly, pursing her lips in anticipation as you press against her. She exhales softly, her breath leaving her slightly-parted lips in a sudden gasp at the feeling of her virgin folds slowly parting for you. Your cock pushes forward, slowly pushing through the resistance of Hatterene’s tight lower lips and sinking into her pussy, penetrating her sweet, pink petals.   
  
“ _M- Master…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Hatterene barely manages that one word. Her body is aflame with excitement and fear alike. This experience is so completely new, so foreign to her, that all she can do is shiver. Primarina _shushes_ her softly, tucking her hand under Hatterene’s chin and gently turning her head. She kisses the shivering Pokémon, her lips silencing Hatterene’s little whimpers and moans.   
  
Hatterene melts into her first kiss, letting Primarina’s experienced tongue invade her mouth. She lets out a muffled cry of pleasure as Primarina silently coaches her through her first time, her kiss doing wonders to enhance the sensations already running wild in her body. It’s then, with your Pokémon locked together in a deep, passionate kiss, that you push your hips the rest of the way forward.   
  
You slide into Hatterene without much more resistance, plunging into her tight, wet tunnel with a single smooth stroke. She cries out against Primarina as you take her virginity, bottoming out inside of her just as her walls flex and twitch around you. Her first orgasm is particularly intense. Her body quakes under the feeling of pure ecstasy washing over her. Her knees nearly give out beneath her, shivering as fresh, warm wetness drips down her thighs. Primarina caresses her face, her tongue swishing around and around, drawing out countless little gasps and whimpers from the climaxing Pokémon until she finally comes down from her glow.   
  
Hatterene’s breath leaves her lips in a visible cloud of steam as Primarina pulls away from her. She pants heavily, her face flushed red and her eyes misty with lusty bliss. She looks over her shoulder at you, her eyes fixed on you from beneath the wide brim of her hat. Her hair hangs messily over her face, and sweat beads on her creamy skin. Planting her hands firmly against the wall, she takes a shaky breath, composing herself before speaking.   
  
“ _Take me, Master,”_ Hatterene breathes, her voice small but clear as day. “ _I want to be yours forever!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “You’re already _all_ mine,” you groan, grinding yourself against her. _  
_ _  
_ With your hands on her hips, you start moving. All it will take to grant her wish is another few minutes or so. She’s so tight that you know you won’t last long. Her freshly-deflowered walls pulse and squeeze around you, accepting your length deep inside. Your first thrusts send shivers up Hatterene’s spine and ripples through her backside. The _smack_ of your hips against her butt is joined by soft gasps and squeaks of pleasure from the lips of your Pokémon.   
  
“P- Primarina was right!” Hatterene moans, her lips curling into a blissful smile. “Th- This _is_ amazing! _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Hatterene is a far cry from some of your more eager Pokémon. She doesn’t once regress into a babbling mess like so many others have. She’s not a mindless fuckslut for your cock, though she _is_ having the time of your life. Her pleasure courses through her like warm, gentle waves, overwhelming her with sensation, yet leaving her mostly coherent. Aside from the odd stutter or slurred word, Hatterene is keeping it together very well. You can’t help but grin as you wonder if you might be able to change that…   
  
Your pace quickens. The firm _slap_ of flesh on flesh picks up, building to a rhythmic, fast-paced beat. Hatterene’s gasps turn to loud squeaks. Her moans turn to mewls and cries as she’s suddenly overwhelmed by the most intense feeling she’s ever experienced. The orgasm she’s only just come down from was just a taste of things to come, a slight peek behind the curtain to what ecstasy awaits her.   
  
The tight passage of Hatterene’s sex is threatening to milk you dry at any moment now. You’re grunting with each thrust, pumping your hips fast and hard, determined to end Hatterene’s first time by getting her pregnant. Your balls pulse and throb at the mere thought. Knocking a shy little virgin like Hatterene up, turning her from a sweet, bashful Pokémon into a cum-hungry slut is a thought you can’t push from your mind. You can’t stop picturing her on her knees, her lips wrapped around you, one hand caressing your balls and the other stroking her big, swollen belly.   
  
You groan as you bottom out inside Hatterene, pushed over the edge by the thought of her pregnant belly. She gasps sharply, her breath catching in her throat as she feels you cum inside. Her pussy clenches _hard_ around you, and she squirts against your balls as you fill her. Shot after shot of your thick load pours into Hatterene, gushing hot and sticky into her virgin womb. You grind against her, firmly gripping her soft, squishy butt as you empty your balls into her, making _damn_ sure you’ve impregnated her before you so much as _think_ of pulling out.   
  
“ _A- Aaahhh… M- M- Master!”_ Hatterene moans breathlessly, quivering in orgasmic release. “Y- You’re doing it! You’re r- _really_ d- doing it! _Ah!_ I- I can f- _feel_ it! You’re impregnating me!”   
  
You slap her ass once you finish, groaning in exertion as the last thick wad of cum bursts from your tip into Hatterene’s pussy. You pull out slowly, relishing in the drag of her inner walls against your cock. Her cunt doesn’t seem to want to let go. It flexes, tugging on you as you _pop_ out, unplugging her to let your load slowly ooze from her twitching folds. She finally lets her legs give out, slumping to the floor with a dreamy sigh, leaning against the wall as your cum pools between her thighs.   
  
“I… I almost can’t believe it!” Hatterene remarks, gingerly spreading her freshly-deflowered pussy to examine your handiwork. “Master, you _really_ came inside me! Y- You got me pregnant!”   
  
She lets out a shaky, awestruck gasp at the warmth she feels in her belly. She giggles softly as she slips her hands beneath her clothes to rub her stomach, thrilled at the idea that, even as she speaks, she’s being seeded by your sperm.   
  
“I get to have Master’s babies!” Hatterene squeals in delight.   
  
Primarina beams at her, squatting down to caress her face.   
  
“We _all_ will before the day is through, sweetie,” she remarks happily. “Isn’t it _exciting?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Hatterene nods, her big, pointy hat bouncing with the movement of her head.   
  
“Once I’ve caught my breath,” she begins. “Can we do it again, Master?”   
  
You’re about to answer, but you’re swept off your feet before you get a chance. Primarina slaps a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh, waving you off as you’re carried away and tossed back onto your bed. Salazzle pins you, straddling your hips. Her chest heaves with each breath, her tanned skin is flushed with intense arousal, and her warm, slippery wetness drips freely onto you from between her thighs.   
  
“I can’t _take it!”_ Salazzle whines, firmly planting her hands on your shoulders. “They’re keeping you _all_ to themselves, Master!”   
  
She rolls her hips, grinding her dripping-wet pussy against your cock. She leans down and licks your face, moaning as she drags her tongue up your cheek. You can smell something oddly sweet on her, but you can’t quite place it.   
  
“We want _our_ turn!” Salazzle demands.   
  
“ _Our?”_ _  
_ _  
_ You barely manage to squeak the word out when you’re hit by an overwhelming wave of arousal. You gasp, your body shivering involuntarily as a thick spurt of pre-cum gushes hot and slick out of your tip. Your cock throbs powerfully, becoming almost painfully stiff, and you roll your hips, grinding desperately against Salazzle, your Pokémon returning the favor with a firm thrust.   
  
A pair of Pokémon emerge as if from nowhere, each materializing out of a Pokéball one after the other. Pheromosa is the first to approach, a smug grin stretched across her lips. Her sky-blue eyes seem to glow, a hazy, pink glaze shining from her irises. Her hair, long and brilliant white, hangs almost to her feet. Two strands stick out and split off, hanging separately like two long antennae ending in gold-dipped points. She wears a ruffled, white skirt. Her top is cut too low and her skirt rides too high, exposing much of her ample cleavage and just about every inch of her plump, creamy thighs. Her pearly-white skin seems to shimmer for just a moment as she approaches, tailed by another of your Pokémon.

  
Florges walks up with a hungry look on her face, her deep, red eyes gleaming with lusty intent. Her dark, freckled skin is shining just like Pheromosa’s, and as she draws nearer, you can smell a distinct sweetness from the multitude of flowers stuck into her curly, red hair. She’s wearing a skimpy, green silk party dress, loosely laced at her thick thighs, open _more_ than far enough to expose the fact that she’s wearing no panties underneath. She climbs onto the bed with Pheromosa, both Pokémon kneeling beside you on either side of Salazzle.   
  
You’re quickly overwhelmed by the sweet scent wafting from all three Pokémon. It’s clear they’re putting off some rather intense pheromones, and there’s no way you can hope to resist them in such close proximity. Salazzle is engulfed by lust, less resistant to her companions’ potent cocktail of aphrodisiacs than the others are. She moans shamelessly as she grinds against your cock, each gyration of her hips bringing her just a bit closer to abandoning foreplay altogether so she can fuck you.   
  
“Careful, Sally,” Florges teases, wrapping an arm around Salazzle’s waist. “You don’t want to cum before Master fills you up, do you?”   
  
“ _Nnngggh…_ I don’t _care!”_ Salazzle growls. “I _need_ his cock! I can’t _fucking_ wait!”   
  
Lost to her arousal, Salazzle raises her hips and grabs your cock. She rushes to position you, aiming your shaft at her cunt, and slams her hips down. She cums immediately, throwing her head back and screaming as she’s rocked by the most powerful orgasm of her life. Her jaw drops and she squirts all over you, shaking violently as her body is overcome by intense, electrifying pleasure. Pheromosa and Florges giggle as they watch Salazzle’s shameless display.   
  
“I _warned_ her!” Florges says, shrugging.   
  
“She never _could_ resist our pheromones,” Pheromosa sighs, shaking her head. “Looks like we’ll just have to wait until she wears herself out…”   
  
Salazzle doesn’t look like she’s going _anywhere_ until you put a baby into her. Her hungry, lust-crazed eyes are wide as she comes down from her climax. She immediately starts rolling her hips, grinding and thrusting against you, her teeth bared in a wide grin. She’s drooling, twitching, and grunting, riding you hard and fast in an attempt to get knocked up as quickly as she can. Salazzle is _done_ waiting for it. You’re _going_ to impregnate her, and she’s not getting off of you until you do.   
  
You certainly aren’t in much of a position to disagree with your sex-crazed Pokémon, let alone resist her unhinged urges. You can only bask in the incredible pleasure as the powerful concoction of aphrodisiacs cooked up by three Pokémon wafts over you. Every nerve in your body feels like a pleasure center, bursting at the seams with arousal and ecstasy. Even as Salazzle leans down, forcing her tongue into your mouth for a deep kiss, the feeling of her lips against yours is enough to make you squirm. Your Pokémon’s every touch sends a shiver up your spine.   
  
The feeling of your cock in Salazzle’s pussy is nothing short of heavenly. Wet, tight heat caresses your shaft, squeezing and stroking it with every roll of your Pokémon’s wide, curvy hips. Salazzle breaks the kiss just as quickly as she began it, panting heavily as her tongue flops out of her mouth. Your lips are coated with her bright, purple lipstick, stained with proof of your Pokémon’s lust. She certainly doesn’t seem bothered by the print she’s left on you, though. Too taken by her arousal, Salazzle moves faster and faster, bouncing on your cock as another orgasm washes over her.   
  
“ _UUUHHHNNN! M- MAAASTERRR!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Salazzle cries out, her eyes crossing and drool running down her chin as she cums. Her cunt flexes powerfully around you, rhythmically pulsing in time with her squirt. She’s panting heavily, her breaths steaming from her lips as a heavy blush settles on her cheeks. Her busty tits bounce and jiggle in time with her movements, and the wet, hard _smack_ of her thrusts quickens. You’re nearing your limit, barely able to keep it together. You grit your teeth, groaning as you feel a fresh load boiling up inside you.   
  
You grab Salazzle’s waist and pull her down, locking lips with her. You stuff your tongue into her mouth and kiss her hard and deep as you thrust into her cunt. She squeals in delight against you, shivering in orgasmic release as another climax rocks her. You lose control of yourself then, driven over the edge by Salazzle’s rhythmic contractions. Her pussy milks your load right out, sucking your cum into her womb.   
  
You explode inside Salazzle, thick, hot ropes of sticky, white cum bursting from your twitching cockhead. You squirt harder than ever before, growling against Salazzle’s lips as raw, primal desire overwhelms you. You grind against her, thrusting and bucking your hips, driven by the animalistic urge to breed her. Your balls feel like they’ll never be empty. You can feel your pouch swelling as you unload, shooting everything you have into Salazzle’s cunt, only to find that you’ve got more to give her.   
  
“Look at you _go,_ Master!” Florges squeaks, clapping her hands. “If there’s _this_ much already, I can’t _wait_ for my turn!”   
  
You don’t bother dwelling on her words. All you want now is to impregnate Salazzle, and you won’t _dare_ pull out of her until every last drop of semen is drained from your balls. You flip her onto her back, lift her legs, and push yourself deeper into her, forcing your cock into her innermost reaches. You can practically feel your tip kissing the entrance of her womb as the last of your jizz spews into her. You grind for a few moments more, rolling your hips, gasping breathlessly as, finally, you’ve completely emptied yourself. Satisfied that you’ve done your job and that your sperm will certainly inseminate Salazzle, you pull out, but after just a moment, you feel your energy surge.   
  
You look down at Salazzle, twitching weakly on your bed. Fresh cum bubbles from her cunt, dripping onto the sheets between her thighs. You’re done with her. Some ancient, animal instinct in your brain tells you that this Pokémon isn’t worth your attention right now. You turn to Florges and Pheromosa, your cock throbbing at the sight of the two thick, fertile Pokémon. They smile at you, the red and gold lipstick shining with a toxic allure. You _know,_ somewhere in your head, that your uncontrollable excitement is being caused by your Pokémons’ aphrodisiacal pheromones, but you really don’t care at this point.   
  
Right now, all you want is a woman to seed, and luckily enough, there are two right in front of you…   
  
Pheromosa lifts her skirt. Her pussy is flushed pink, dripping with arousal, eager for your cock. Florges pulls her dress open at the side, showing off the puffy lips of her sex, topped with a little curly patch of hair. Both Pokémon are eagerly awaiting their turn to be knocked up, and all you have to do is decide who gets to go first. It’s not an easy choice to make.   
  
“What’s wrong, Master?” Florges teases, flaunting her exposed skin. “Can’t decide who you want first?”   
  
Pheromosa turns around and hikes up her skirt. She swings her hips, wiggling her big, bouncy butt for you. Her cheeks jiggle and bounce, rippling as she hops and sways in place.   
  
“I think Master wants _me_ first!” Pheromosa announces. “Just _look_ how _hard_ his cock twitched when he saw my butt!”   
  
You have to admit, Pheromosa’s rear _is_ an enticing site. Her juicy bubble butt would look even _better,_ though, squashed against your hips while you fucked her from behind. Florges takes your attention away from Pheromosa easily enough, though. She pulls her dress’s bodice down, and her heavy, fat tits spill out, bouncing and jiggling. Her nipples are big and soft, standing like russet-brown mounds of their own against the impressively-stacked flesh of her breasts. She squeezes her chest, running her hands over her pillowy bosom, squeezing to show off her assets.   
  
“Master _knows_ he wants to squeeze that _big,_ juicy dick between my boobs!” Florges moans, licking her lips. “Don’t you, Master?”   
  
You’re _really_ having a hard time deciding who you want to fuck first. You grip your cock, hardly even noticing yourself stroking as warm, slippery pre-cum gushes from your tip. Your Pokémon gasp at the sight, as if appalled that you would even _consider_ masturbating when they’re offering their bodies. You can’t help it, though. You’re just so damn turned on by whatever it is they’re filling the air with that you feel like you’ll explode if you can’t cum.   
  
“Don’t do _that,_ Master!” Florges urges, hurrying to pin you down. “Here… Use _me!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She hurries to attend to your stiff, pulsing cock, dragging her tongue up your shaft. She licks up all your warm, fresh pre-cum, moaning as she reaches your glans. Her ruby-red lips seal around your tip and she starts to suck almost frantically, quickly bobbing her head on your dick. Her pace is intense, despite how tightly her lips are wrapped around you. She keeps a firm seal around you, gulping and slurping, never once breaking eye contact with you as she sucks. You can see in her eyes an unbridled desire to take your load, one way or another.   
  
“Hey, no fair!” Pheromosa whines at Florges. “You’ll make him cum too soon! You’re going to waste it!”   
  
The Pokémon hurriedly pulls Florges off of your cock, albeit with great effort. Florges _pops_ off of you, a red ring of lipstick halfway down your shaft marking the deepest point she managed to reach. Pheromosa pushes her aside and turns around, wiggling her juicy bottom at you.   
  
“Besides… I’m _sure_ that Master would _much_ rather cum all over my nice, soft butt!” she giggles.   
  
Pheromosa sits on your cock, sandwiching it between her cheeks. She grinds back and forth on you, your shaft sliding smoothly in and out of the soft, tight valley between her ample buttocks. She purrs and moans in response to your shaky gasps. You want nothing more than to pounce on her, stuff her cunt with your manhood, and blow the fattest load of your life into her womb, but your body won’t heed you.   
  
You feel trapped in your own skin, as if you’re chained to the bed. Your surging lust is making it impossible for you to even lift a finger, leaving you helpless as Pheromosa brings you dangerously close to orgasm. She grinds and twerks on your cock, her nicely-rounded bubble butt jiggling and bouncing around your shaft. You can barely take it any longer. Summoning all your willpower, you move, toppling Pheromosa over as you manage to sit up and toss her onto the bed.   
  
“ _EEP! Master!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Pheromosa lets out a surprised yelp as she lands next to Florges. The two Pokémon sit there, staring expectantly at you, their lips parted slightly as they wait with bated breath for your next move. You grip your throbbing erection, giving yourself a firm squeeze. A powerful burst of pre-cum gushes from your tip, drawing a gasp out of both of your Pokémon.   
  
“I want _both_ of you,” you manage to growl, your voice low and drenched with lust. “I’m going to fuck a baby into whoever makes me cum first, and whoever’s left over will have to wait.”   
  
Florges glances at Pheromosa. Both Pokémon smirk at each other, nodding as they wordlessly agree to see who can be the first to claim their prize. The two are on all fours before you know it, shaking their asses at you.   
  
“Won’t you _please_ breed me, Master?” Pheromosa begs.   
  
With her skirt up, her round, juicy ass is on full display. Her cheeks bounce and jiggle, her bubbly behind rippling as Pheromosa puts on a show for you. Her tight, wet pussy is practically glowing pink with arousal, and you can see little droplets of her arousal leaking from its folds. Her bouncy bubble butt is almost enough to make you forget about Florges entirely, but the second Pokémon isn’t about to be brushed aside so easily.   
  
“What about _me,_ Master?” Florges pouts. “I want you to get _me_ pregnant, too!”   
  
Florges had put off flaunting her ass for you until now, and for good reason. There’s no _way_ you could have held yourself back had you gotten a good look at the Pokémon thick, juicy butt before. Florges rolls her hips in a circle, bouncing and jiggling her bottom for you. She expertly sways her hips and twerks her rear, leaving you unable to resist giving her what she so desperately wants.   
  
Florges squeals in delight as you push her shoulders down, shoving her face into the sheets. Your cock is inside of her before she can react, and you feel her clench around you in excitement. Her plump, puffy lower lips are quivering and wet with excitement already. Her chubby inner thighs are soaked with rivulets of arousal running down her legs. You start thrusting, fucking her with eager, reckless speed.   
  
“ _Hmph!_ I guess I’ll just have to wait my turn,” Pheromosa huffs. “Just don’t forget about me, okay, Mast- _MMMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You shut Pheromosa up with a kiss, pulling her close and pushing your tongue between her gold-painted lips. You suck her tongue, drinking in her sweetness, drawing more and more potent pheromones out of her. She moans against you, squeezing a hand between her soft thighs to masturbate while you fuck Florges.   
  
You work your hips like a piston, pumping tirelessly in and out of your Pokémon’s tight, soft cunt. Florges is squeaking and whimpering into the blankets, mewling in delight at the fact that she’ll be pregnant before much longer. Your cock plunges effortlessly into and draws out of her deepest reaches, sliding along the slick, warm inner walls of her sex. You can feel her cumming. You don’t know if this is her first climax since being penetrated or if the clenching of her tunnel is the result of a new wave of orgasmic bliss. Right now, you don’t care. All you want is to knock her up.   
  
Pheromosa’s tongue wins a bit of dominance over yours. Her wet little muscle swirls around yours, pushing back and forth against you, sliding between your lips. She breaks the kiss only to plant another kiss on your cheek, and then another on your neck, then on your chest, and so on. She peppers your skin with smooches, working her way as far down as she can manage until her gold lipstick prints dot your upper body.   
  
Florges, meanwhile, is having the time of her life. She’s biting the sheets beneath her to keep from screaming. Her eyes are starry with pure joy as you make her cum over and over again, each stroke of your cock sending its own little jolt of ecstasy straight to her brain. Her whimpers and squeals turn to muffled grunts and breathless moans as you fuck her out, pounding her hard and fast from behind.   
  
You hold Florges by the waist, her butt jiggling and rippling wildly in time with your thrusts. The heavy, wet _slap_ of your skin against hers intensified. Your balls smack against her cunt lips with each swing of your hips. Your bed frame creaks and groans beneath you. Everything is still _so_ intense. Every sensation you feel is multiplied a hundredfold by the airborne aphrodisiacs your Pokémon introduced to your breeding party.   
  
Florges lets out a strangled, hoarse moan, her body going incredibly tense as she cums even harder than before. Everything she feels is like one big orgasm now. She’s losing her resistance to her own Pheromones now that she’s been exposed for so long. Her eyes roll back as she arches her back for you, crying out in a slurred, lusty voice.   
  
“ _AAAUUUHHH! F- Fugg me, Mashtew!”_ she babbles, her limp tongue slapping against her chin. “ _I w- w- wantcha babiesh! G- GUUUHHH! Kno-o-o-ck m- me UP!”_ _  
_ _  
_ With a few more hard, savage thrusts, you do just what she begged you for. You grunt as you bottom out inside of her, clutching her butt cheeks, squishing your fingers into the fat of her ass. Again, your balls feel incredibly full. They churn and throb powerfully as you cum and cum and cum into Florges.   
  
“ _NNNGGGHHH! I- I FEEW IT!”_ Florges slurs ecstatically. “ _MASHTEW’S C- CUUUHHHM! F- F- FIWWING ME! IMP-P-P-PREGNATING ME!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You pump your seed deep into Florges’s womb, filling her to the brim. Your shots start squirting out of her puffy cunt lips, gushing out around the base of your shaft and your heavy, pulsing balls. Even though she’s filled to her limit, you don’t stop cumming inside. You agreed to impregnate _all_ of your female Pokémon today, and you don’t want to leave a single one out. You grind and thrust, stirring your load around inside Florges and squeezing the last bit of semen out of your cock. Satisfied that she’s been definitively bred, you pull out, your arousal still blazing and your shaft still rock-hard, and set your sights on Pheromosa.   
  
“I hope you’ve still got _plenty_ of cum for me, Master!” Pheromosa squeaks eagerly. “Because I’m not leaving until you pump _every_ last drop inside me!”   
  
She swings her leg over Florges and plops herself down on top of her. With your two Pokémon on top of each other, their plump bottoms both stacked up in a jiggly, bubbly pile, it’s a wonder you can control yourself at all. You _almost_ start fucking Florges again, but you manage to keep yourself from sticking your cock back inside, too enticed by the sight of Pheromosa’s waiting pussy to waste any more of your seed on an already-impregnated Pokémon.   
  
You grind against Pheromosa’s backside for a few moments, your wet, dripping shaft sliding between her juicy cheeks and disappearing beneath her skirt. She rolls her hips, grinding her pussy against the small of Florges’s back, purring softly as she pins the other Pokémon to the bed, kissing the back of her neck. You’re not about to waste much time on foreplay now. You’re _far_ too excited to bother. With a firm slap to Pheromosa’s butt, you grip your cock, line yourself up, and thrust forward.   
  
“ _OH! MASTER!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Pheromosa cries out in a shrill, surprised voice as you plunge into her, your prick gliding through her wet, tight tunnel, dragging along her inner walls until it bottoms out. You grind yourself against her, firmly pressing your hips into her rear, tightly gripping her ass and pulling her close. You want her to feel that she’s _yours_ now, that she completely and utterly belongs to you. With a firm thrust, you _smack_ your hips against her butt, sending ripples through her and Florges’s bubbly cheeks. She yelps excitedly, tightly gripping Florges with her thighs and clutching your blankets to keep her balance. There’s no doubt in her mind now. She’s _all_ yours, and you’re about to claim her womb forever.   
  
“ _Nnnfff… So snug!”_ Pheromosa groans.   
  
She bites her lip, her eyes half-lidded with blissful lust as you begin to thrust. Your strokes jiggle her butt and shake her body, drawing tiny little yelps and squeaks out of her. Florges can only moan and grunt beneath you, still dazed from her powerful climax. The joy your other Pokémon feel at being bred has yet to settle over her, but once her afterglow fades, you’re sure she’ll be thrilled. Right now, though, you’re not worried about Florges. Pheromosa occupies your full attention at the moment, and you certainly do your best to let her know as much.   
  
You start fucking Pheromosa fast and hard, not wasting any time settling into your rhythm. You rock your hips back and forth, your pelvis _smacking_ against her butt with each firm thrust. Her ass jiggles, and the ripples travel through Florges’s butt as well, shaking her under the force of your strokes.   
  
Pheromosa’s blissful expression shifts quickly from one of anticipation to one of shock and awe induced by your cock. The Pokémon’s mouth hangs open in a wide “O,” and her half-closed eyes begin to cross as she is overtaken by pleasure. Her squeaks and gasps turn to grunts, moans, and sharp, shaky exhales. Her body trembles beneath you, and in the rare moments of control she has over herself, she either kisses Florges’s neck and shoulders or gasps out a few happy, encouraging words to you.   
  
“Th- That’s it, Ma-a-aster!” Pheromosa moans. “H- _Harder! NNNGH! Faster!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You oblige her request, a hard _slap_ to her butt preceding your rough, quickened pace. The bed shakes beneath you now, creaking under the force of your thrusts. Each stroke plunges your cock as deep as it will go, pushing your tip up against the entrance of Pheromosa’s womb, only to withdraw nearly all the way before sinking back in again. The tight, wet inner walls of her pussy squeeze you snugly, flexing slightly with your every move, dragging you back inside with each roll of your hips.   
  
“Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me!”_ Pheromosa squeals, teetering on the edge of climax. “A- Are you about to c- c- cum, Master?”   
  
A sudden, heavy gasp interrupts her as you confirm her suspicions. You slam your hips forward with a grunt, bottoming out inside. Your balls are pressed firmly against the lips of her cunt, throbbing strongly for just a moment as they prepare to unload. You grit your teeth as you start cumming, your cock swelling inside Pheromosa in preparation for the thick, hot load about to surge into her.   
  
“ _DO IT!”_ Pheromosa begs frantically, her knuckles going white as she grips the blankets harder. “ _CUM INSIDE ME, MASTER! KNOCK ME UP! MAKE ME A MOMMY! PLEASE, GIVE ME YOUR- OOOHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her begging trails off into a shrill, ecstatic cry as you erupt inside her. Your cumshots send her over the brink, subjecting her to a powerful, unrelenting orgasm. She cums harder than she ever has as you impregnate her. She feels each and every wad of semen being squirted into her fertile womb, gushing from your throbbing cock to give her the baby she so desperately craves. Her body trembles, every muscle going taut as she succumbs to pleasure, her twitching sex flexing and clenching around you to milk you dry.   
  
Your climax continues in time with your Pokémon’s contractions. Your shaft pulses and twitches just as her pussy does, and you pour your heat and your seed as deep into her as you can, grinding your hips against her backside until you have nothing left to give. Her cunt doesn’t stop squeezing you until you’re completely spent. Only then does her body finally relax. With a heavy, satisfied moan, Pheromosa slumps over on top of Florges, letting you pull out of her with a wet, sticky _pop._ _  
_ _  
_ Your fresh cum dribbles from Pheromosa’s still-twitching pussy. The bubbly, white stream runs between Florges’s butt cheeks, trickling down her ass and over the lips of her cunt. The load you’ve just given Pheromosa mixes with the leftovers still leaking from Florges, congealing into a big, sticky puddle between the fucked-out Pokémon’s legs on your bed. Both Pheromosa and Florges are exhausted, and lie together, clasping hands and exchanging gentle, excited kisses as their minds race with the thrill of having just been knocked up together.   
  
You’re exhausted, but rest is the last thing on your mind right now. Your body _aches_ for your remaining Pokémon, the overwhelming cocktail of aphrodisiacs you’ve been afflicted with still in full effect. Gardevoir has been watching nearby, a lusty gleam in her eyes. You set your sights on her, ready to impregnate yet another Pokémon, only to be stopped in your tracks as soon as your feet hit the floor.   
  
Rather, your feet _don’t_ hit the floor.   
  
“You _really_ seem a bit overexcited, Master!” Gardevoir chides playfully. “Why don’t you let me calm you down before you wear yourself out?”   
  
Surrounded by a purple-pink glow, you find yourself levitating just inches off the ground. Gardevoir eases you back onto the bed with her psychic powers, setting you gently on your back. She doesn’t release you, though. You’re effectively pinned to the bed, immobilized by your Pokémon’s power as she climbs on top of you.   
  
Gardevoir straddles your waist, dropping her ample rear onto you. She doesn’t let you penetrate her just yet, though. Instead, she slides the lips of her pussy along your erection, sandwiching your shaft with her soft, warm folds. She moans softly as she slowly rolls her hips, grinding against you.   
  
“You’ll have to waste a _little_ bit more cum, Master,” Gardevoir says apologetically, almost sadly. “But once you squirt it out, your mind will be nice and clear!”   
  
She taps your forehead as if to emphasize her point. With a soft giggle, Gardevoir plants her hands on your shoulders and starts grinding in earnest. You can’t help but gasp as her warmth and wetness slides effortlessly back and forth along your length. Her breasts bounce with each thrust, and you can feel her ample rear squashing against you. You didn’t know anything short of raw sex could _possibly_ feel this good. It’s absolutely incredible.   
  
Gardevoir _knows_ how amazing she feels. Her buxom body isn’t the only tool at her disposal, after all. Unbeknownst to you, she’s slowly been working the potent mixture Pheromosa and Florges had given you out of your system. Her psychic powers are focused on collecting all of those potent pheromones into a single, convenient bundle. At that point, the method of disposal will be self-explanatory.   
  
Gardevoir doesn’t want to spoil the fun, of course. She leaves you in the dark as to her methods, simply rolling her hips, grinding back and forth, occasionally stealing a quick kiss as she dry-humps you. All the while, the sensations in your body are becoming more and more intense. You can _feel_ the pleasure rushing through your body, racing toward a single, concentrated point in your core. You feel the heat and pressure building and building, swelling until you can barely take it any longer.   
  
You moan, your voice losing its feral edge and escaping in a desperate, needy tone. Gardevoir smirks, pleased that you’re beginning to calm down. She won’t be satisfied, though, until you’re back to your normal self, so she keeps up with her work. Rhythmic and steady, Gardevoir’s hips gyrate. Her wetness leaves your cock slick with her warm juices. Your own arousal is spurting from your tip now, gushing out with each throb of your member. At this rate, it won’t be long until you finish.   
  
Gardevoir notices your heightened state of arousal and bites her lip. Her cheeks flush to match your own, and she slips a hand off of your shoulder to rub her clit. She seems to be contemplating something, but what that something _is,_ you’re not quite sure yet. You don’t think to dwell on it, however, your oncoming climax occupying your mind for the moment. Your pulse quickens and your breaths become short and shaky. You try to roll your hips against Gardevoir, but you’re firmly locked in place by her powers. All you can do is groan as you feel all the collected pleasure, heat, and tension inside you boil up your shaft in an explosive release.   
  
“ _Nnn…_ I- I changed my mind!” Gardevoir suddenly whimpers, quickly lifting her hips. “Don’t waste it, Master! Give it to _me!_ Pump it _all_ inside me! _Get me pregnant!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Your Pokémon’s reaction is quick enough to prevent any of your cum from going to waste. She slams her hips down, impaling herself on your cock just as the first rope of semen bursts from the tip. Her eyes go wide and her mouth hangs open, the cry of pleasure caught in her throat. She shudders, only able to gasp in awe as your load fills her, carrying with it all the potent, aphrodisiacal chemicals she’s just drawn out of you.   
  
Gardevoir’s body goes stiff as can be as she cums with you. Her squirt gushes all over your groin and splatters across your stomach, her contractions milking you. Every squirt of thick jizz your cock spews into Gardevoir is drawn out by the powerful flexing of her cunt. Shot after hot, sticky shot rushes into her womb, and all she can think about is getting _more._ She grinds against you, gasping sharply in pleasure as you fill her up, your potent seed certainly impregnating her.   
  
“ _Aaahhh… M- Maaaster…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Gardevoir handles the pleasure better than most of your Pokémon have. She’s always been much better composed than the others, thanks to her well-honed psychic abilities. She moans shakily, giving you one last firm thrust before pulling herself off of you, unplugging herself with a wet, sticky noise. Her pussy lips twitch as they’re unstuffed, and your load slowly begins to drool from her sex, bubbling out in a thick, sticky stream. She follows Gothitelle’s example and lies on her back, lifting her hips and scooping your load back inside, letting it drain deep into her womb to make absolutely _sure_ you’ve knocked her up.   
  
“Thank you, Master,” Gardevoir sighs dreamily. “I’m so glad this is _finally_ happening!”   
  
She squeals happily, shivering as your warmth slowly dribbles into her deepest reaches, pooling in her belly where your sperm can inseminate her. You groan as you sit up, the psychic glow around your body fading. You have to admit, you feel _much_ better now that you’re no longer under the effects of your Pokémons’ pheromones. In fact, you feel fresh and energized, ready to give the rest of your Pokémon what they’ve been craving.   
  
Right now, Mawile is the only nonpregnant participant out of her Pokéball. She’s been biding her time, masturbating to the sight of you impregnating so many others. She’s lost track of how many orgasms she’s endured now. Her bodysuit is ripped open at the crotch, and her fingers are hard at work pumping in and out of her exposed pussy. She shivers, biting her lip and squealing as yet another climax rocks her body. She’s been _desperate_ for your cock, and now that there’s nothing to stand in her way, she simply can’t _wait_ to have it.   
  
“ _P- P- PLEASE,_ fuck me, Master!” Mawile manages to beg, her voice shaky and dripping with lust.   
  
You’re not about to deny her. You step in front of her, your twitching erection eliciting a soft, gleeful squeak from your Pokémon. You cup her busty breasts, kneading the soft mounds, your thumbs flicking over her nipples through the fabric of her bodysuit. You tease her for _just_ a short while, unable to resist copping a feel of such plump, well-rounded tits. Your hands slip down her sides and around her back to squeeze her rear. Your fingers dig into her bubbly flesh, and you grab a big handful of her butt, tugging her body close to yours with a firm pull.   
  
Before she knows it, Mawile’s lips are locked with yours. Her big, red eyes go wide, then flutter closed as she melts into the kiss. Your tongue plunges into her mouth, and she returns the favor. She moans against you, surrendering her body to you as she kisses you back. Her tongue is longer than average by a fair amount, and it’s easy for you to suck on the warm, slippery appendage. You tease Mawile’s tongue between your lips, sucking and kissing, groping her ass, grinding your cock against her mons. You can feel her heat building, her need for you swelling by the moment.   
  
Maybe it’s best you don’t keep her waiting.   
  
With a smooth, sudden movement, you slip behind Mawile. She barely even realizes you’ve broken the kiss by the time her feet are swept off the ground. You lift her legs and tuck your arms behind her head, holding her in a full-Nelson. She squeaks in delight at the intensity of your passion, wiggling in your grasp as your cock rubs her lower lips. You feel her dripping onto you, her wetness dribbling freely from her excited sex.   
  
“Give it to me, Master!” Mawile squeals eagerly. “Fuck me out, fuck me out, _fuck me out!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “ _And?”_ you coax teasingly, grinding your cock against her. “You don’t _just_ want a good fucking, do you?”   
  
Mawile wriggles giddily, squeaking out her excited plea.   
  
“ _I want you to impregnate me!”_ she whimpers desperately. “ _Fuck me! Cum inside me! Knock me up! PLEASE, Master!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You lift her up and position yourself, pointing your cock right at the plump little lips of her pussy. Your tip presses against her folds, flaring them outward just a bit. You can feel her delicate, pink petals giving way as you apply more and more pressure, easing her down onto your erection. Inch by inch, you penetrate her, your shaft sliding deeper and deeper into her tight little cunt until you finally bottom out.   
  
Mawile is beside herself with excitement now. She can’t seem to stop shivering, gasping for each breath as she sits on your cock. You feel her pulsing and twitching around you, her body still coming down from its orgasmic bliss, only to be speared by fresh pleasure as your shaft pushes inside. Her voice escapes her lips only in soft, shaky whimpers, and her chest heaves as she gasps at the feeling of your cock stretching her.   
  
Your first thrust is enough to draw a squeal out of Mawile. The Pokémon cries out, delighted, as you start fucking her. She’s practically totally immobile in your grasp, only capable of twitching her toes and clenching her fists as her body is wracked with pleasure. Her busty tits bounce in her bodysuit, jiggling and rippling with your every thrust. Her ripped clothes cling tightly to her sweaty skin, her nipples and well-defined abs clearly visible through the black fabric.   
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooohhh, Master!”_ Mawile mewls, her voice quavering with building arousal. “I- It’s even _bigger_ th- than I tho-o-o-o-ought!”   
  
Already, she’s practically melting to her lust. You pound her hard, bouncing her on your cock, sending overwhelming shockwaves of arousal through her curvy body with each stroke. You plunge deep inside her with each swing of your hips, driving your shaft all the way inside to her womb. Her belly bulges slightly around your tip. A small but visible tent appears in her torn clothing, rhythmically pulsing in time with your thrusts as proof of the depths you’re reaching inside your Pokémon.   
  
Mawile reaches climax before long, her body going tense as she squirts all over the floor. You’re unfazed by her orgasm, and keep fucking her all throughout the intense glow of her release. She squeaks and yelps with your thrusts, her squirts rhythmically gushing from her twitching pussy in time with your movements. You can feel the wetness of her pleasure pouring over you, her already-tight inner walls flexing and clenching as they drip with fresh warmth.   
  
“ _M- M- Maaasterrr!”_ Mawile whimpers. “ _I- It’s s- s- so-o-o-o-o GOOD!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She gasps and moans as she cums again and again, completely overwhelmed by ecstasy. Her tongue flops out of her mouth, slapping limp against her chin. She drools as she grunts and moans, a dumb smile slowly coming to dominate her features. Her eyes twitch as they cross, completing the blissful expression on the Pokémon’s face.   
  
You’re getting close now, too. Despite your impressive stamina, you can only take so much, and the rhythmic pulsing of Mawile’s cunt is quickly beginning to get to you. From over your Pokémon’s shoulder, you see that you’ve drawn quite the crowd. A few of your other Pokémon have emerged from their Pokéballs, and are all watching eagerly as you pound Mawile. Some just watch, and some masturbate as they wait for their turn.   
  
Medicham, Lilligant, Roserade, Froslass, Diancie, and Vespiquen all look on, each just as eager as the last for a chance to take your cock. Your Pokémon are all in varying states of undress, you notice, concluding that Lopunny and Tsareena must have been hard at work freeing them from their capsules. Mawile smiles and babbles dumbly at the crowd, weakly lifting her hands to give twin peace signs as she surrenders fully to the pleasure of being fucked senseless.   
  
You decide to give your crowd a _really_ good show as you near the final stretch.   
  
Speeding your thrusts, you pump into Mawile as fast as you can. Her body bounces, her tits and ass rippling under the force of your strokes. A long, drawn-out moan escapes her lips, building into an outright scream of ecstasy as her most powerful climax yet rocks her body. She tenses up so tightly around you that you simply can’t hold back any longer. Milked to completion by Mawile’s inner walls, you give her one last, firm thrust, grunting as you bottom out inside.   
  
Mawile’s scream cuts off suddenly, becoming a breathless, strained gasp. Her eyes go wide, her pupils dilating and her expression becoming one of pure shock and amazement as you cum inside her. Your powerful shots gush straight into her womb, quickly overfilling her and spurting out around your throbbing balls. Your cum splatters onto the ground in sticky, white ropes, making it quite a distance from you and Mawile. Most of it, though, gets dumped right into her fertile little cunt.   
  
You pump as much semen as you can into Mawile, shooting your sperm deep, deep inside of her. You fill her up until her belly bulges with your load, swelling slightly under the pressure and volume of the sticky, virile seed being poured into her. She can only gasp, grunt and twitch as she’s impregnated, the pleasure nearly wiping her mind blank as she whites out for a moment. When she comes to, she goes limp in your arms, letting out a heavy sigh as her exhaustion catches up to her.   
  
“ _M- M- Master… Haaahhh… Th- That… was s- so…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Mawile trails off, shivering. She moans contentedly, rubbing the bulge in her stomach as you pull out and ease her onto the floor. Your cum bubbles out of her twitching pussy, pooling between her thighs. She either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care about the sticky mess she’s sitting in. She’s too far into her dreamy, blissful state of pure satisfaction to bother with anything but her thoughts of pregnancy.   
  
“Thank you so, so _so_ much, Master!” Mawile chirps gleefully. “I was so excited to finally do this! I can hardly believe it! I’m _really_ going to have your babies! _Ooohhh,_ I hope you gave me twins! Or _triplets!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You shake off the thought of how many new mouths you’re going to have to feed when all this is said and done. This _is_ a celebration, after all. At least, that’s what Lopunny and Tsareena have led you and your Pokémon to believe. You’ll have to _thank_ them when you finish knocking up your remaining six Pokémon. You turn your attention to the yet-unimpregnated group nearby, trying to decide who should be next to take your seed…   
  
Vespiquen looks elegant as ever. She smiles softly at you, her elegant, reserved expression _almost_ making you forget what she’s here for. Her flowing, honey-blonde hair is tied into intricate braids, and her lips are painted with what you’re almost certain is liquid gold. Her ruby-red eyes are practically glowing, sparkling in the dim light like gemstones as she eyes you up. Her yellow-and-black dress - more of a gown, really - is _far_ too fancy, at first glance, for this kind of occasion. The wide-open cleavage window in her dress, however, says otherwise.   
  
Vespiquen’s busty chest is practically bursting out of her dress. Her breasts bounce with each move she makes, her ample cleavage jiggling enticingly. It’s almost enough to send you right back into your sex-crazed frenzy, but you manage to control yourself. Plenty of other Pokémon, after all, are all lined up and waiting on you.   
  
Lilligant looks just as regal as Vespiquen. Her low-cut dress, the same verdant green as her long, silky hair, is decorated with flowering roses to match those woven into her hair. She twirls a flower-shaped parasol in her gloved hands, shielding her delicate, pink eyes and her smooth, pale skin from what little light remains filtering through your window.   
  
Just like Vespiquen, Lilligant’s dress seems designed to show off as much of her impressive bust as possible. Her breasts are just barely contained by the garment. Her cleavage spills out the top of her dress, the fringes of her puffy, pink areolae peeking over the very top of the fabric. She curtsies at you, a disarmingly-polite smile stretched across her lips.   
  
Froslass, also, has opted for her usual, conservative outfit. With her curves concealed beneath a white-and-blue kimono, you almost manage to forget that the Pokémon is here to be bred. Her snow-white hair trails over her shoulders, and her icy-blue eyes stay locked on you. Her expression is cool and measured, and it’s clear that she’s not about to lose her composure like so many of your Pokémon have already.   
  
Roserade, while still dressed modestly compared to _most_ of your Pokémon, is wearing an outfit a bit more risque than the others. A short, white skirt clings to her wide hips, and a pair of matching garters disappear beneath the hem, tightly squeezing her thick thighs. Her big, bouncy tits are reigned in by a tight, green corset, the laces of which seem ready to give out at any moment under the weight of her breasts.   
  
Around her neck, Roserade wears a light-green choker, from which a charm in the shape of a red-and-blue rose hangs. Her short-cropped, white hair is messy, and a bit of sweat drips from her rosy, flushed skin. Her rose-red eyes are heavy with lust, and her breaths mist from her lips, making it clear that she’s been hard at work warming herself up for you.   
  
Diancie and Medicham, in stark contrast to the other Pokémon, seem to have dressed with the express purpose of exciting you.   
  
Diancie’s skirt is so short that you’re hardly convinced the skimpy, white garment even passes as clothing. Her tight, pink panties are plainly visible, even when she’s standing straight up. Her underwear disappears between her plump cheeks, and her bubbly butt bounces as she shakes it for you, her bright, pink eyes gleaming mischievously as she grins at you from over her shoulder. Her rosy-pink hair is styled into twintails, and it sways almost as hypnotically as her body, seeming to shine like waves of gemstones against her stony-brown skin.   
  
Likewise, Medicham has opted to wear very little. She’s always been a very skilled belly dancer, and today, she’s dressed the part. She sways her hips as she moves closer, her body rolling and gyrating beneath the sheer, pink silk lightly clinging to her well-rounded waist. She hasn’t bothered with underwear, you notice, except for the very loose, white silk ringing her chest. You can plainly see her nipples through the sheer fabric, and you can’t hope to take your eyes off of her bouncing, swaying breasts. She gives you a hungry look from beneath the veil over her face, her aqua-blue eyes fixed on your erection.   
  
You really can’t help it. Medicham and Diancie are doing their damndest to seduce you, and it’s definitely working. The near-hypnotic sway of their hips, their lusty gaze, and their shared, single minded urge to be bred by you is more than enough to narrow down your first pick. Among the remainder of your Pokémon, either Medicham or Diancie will take your seed first. Which one of them claims that prize, though, will be up to them.   
  
Both Pokémon, if you’re being honest, seem intent on being the next to be bred by you. Their dancing turns into something of a competition as each tries to outdo the other. Medicham sways her hips, gyrating her midsection in a hypnotizing, seductive display. Diancie twirls and spins elegantly, dazzling in how captivating her movements are. She makes sure to flash her panties every spin or two, giving you a sly wink each time her skirt flutters up just a bit _too_ high.   
  
As the two draw nearer to you, their dances become less and less competitive. Their movements slowly fall into sync, and before too long, they share the same rhythm, spinning, swaying, and gracefully stepping around one another on their way to you. Their eyes lock, their fingers lace together, and before you know it, their bodies are pressed together.   
  
Medicham is the first to make a move. Lifting her veil, she locks lips with Diancie, moaning just as hungrily as her partner. Their tongues met, smashing together and twisting around as the Pokémon kissed each other in a deep, passionate display. They grind against one another, their bodies rolling in rhythm with their shared dance. They quickly become lost in their shared heat and passion, and, upon breaking their kiss, decide to share you.   
  
“We should let Master decide who to knock up first!” Diancie squeaks between heavy, breathless gasps.   
  
“You’re right,” Medicham replies, just as winded. “After all, we’ll be having _his_ babies!”   
  
The sheer glee in Medicham’s voice is impossible to ignore. A similar sound escapes Diancie’s lips, albeit in the form of an eager, high-pitched squeal. Medicham wraps her arms around Diancie’s waist and tackles her playfully, sending both Pokémon sprawling onto the bed.   
  
Medicham lets out a lusty moan as she comes down on top of Diancie, pinning her to your bed. She straddles her waist and laces her fingers together with the other Pokémon, leaning over her and locking lips again for another kiss. The two grind against each other, Medicham’s thin, silky garments quickly becoming just as wet as Diancie’s panties. It’s clear they can barely contain themselves any longer, and neither can you. Your cock is hard and raring for another tight, wet hole to impregnate, and you’re not about to wait another minute to fuck a baby into your eager Pokémon.   
  
You rest your hands on Medicham’s behind as you climb onto the bed behind her. You can hear her gasp against Diancie as she shivers with delight at your touch. You slide your hands up the plump, juicy mounds of her butt and up to her curvy waist, moving your hips forward. Your cock comes to rest between her cheeks, sliding up against the small of her back. Her delighted quivers get Diancie’s attention, and the other Pokémon glances past Medicham’s face up toward you, curious as to what’s in store for her partner.   
  
Diancie wiggles her hips, and manages to slip a hand away from Medicham for just a moment. She slides her panties down her thighs, but can’t get them much farther from her position. You notice, though, as her pussy is bared, and reach down to give her a helping hand. With a firm tug, you rip her panties away, drawing a sharp, surprised yelp out of your Pokémon. She bites her lip, blushing at your rough gesture, her head obviously full of fantasies of being pinned down and fucked until she’s pregnant.   
  
You’re half tempted to make her fantasies come true right this second, but you decide to keep the teasing up for a short while, at least. After all, your Pokémon _do_ seem to be enjoying themselves. You’re sure they would welcome a chance to drag things out just a bit longer. You grind against Medicham for a brief while longer, sliding your cock between her cheeks as she twerks on you. When you pull away, she sways her butt, jiggling her juicy cheeks and whining softly, hoping you’ll come back soon.   
  
You kneel at the edge of the bed and spread Diancie’s thighs. She squeaks excitedly, shivering as your hands push her legs open. Her pussy is right there, bare and flushed just for you. Its puffy lips quiver ever so slightly with anticipation, gently flaring open to reveal a peek of her delicate, pink folds. It’s simply too much to resist. You lean in and press your lips to her mound, your nose coming to rest against the wet patch in Medicham’s skimpy clothing.   
  
“ _O- OH! Master!”_ Diancie whimpers, trembling with lust.   
  
You drag your tongue up Diancie’s slit, slowly licking your way up to her clit. You give her delicate little nub a nice, firm flick, drawing another whimper out of the Pokémon. Your senses are already practically being overwhelmed by the potent smell of sweat and sex. With Medicham’s cunt against your nose and your tongue lapping at Diancie’s folds, it’s hard for you to keep it together.   
  
You manage, somehow, to keep from mounting Diancie right then and there. You lick her wet little pussy, running your tongue up and down her puffy slit, stopping only to circle her clit, teasing the stiff, pink nub. Every move of your tongue draws a shaky gasp, a whimper, a squeal of pleasure out of Diancie. She’s gasping for breath already, trying desperately to roll her hips to grind against your face. She gets nowhere, though, thanks to Medicham pinning her down.   
  
Medicham softly _shushes_ Diancie as your tongue brings her to the cusp of release. The two Pokémon lock lips, moaning against each other as they share a deep, passionate kiss. Diancie gasps and whimpers against Medicham as she succumbs to ecstasy, shivering as you send her to her peak. She squeals into Medicham’s lips, her pussy flexing around your tongue, her sweet release gushing out against your face. You don’t stop licking for a moment, running your tongue up and down, plunging it into her quivering opening until her glow tapers off.   
  
As Diancie comes down, Medicham sucks her tongue, moaning softly, teasing the lust-drunk Pokémon with her skillful lips. She strokes her face, slurping and sucking until she breaks the kiss with a soft, wet _pop._ Diancie gasps for breath, her cheeks glowing red, her skin dotted with little droplets of sweat. An expression of content bliss rests on her face, but you know she won’t _truly_ be satisfied until you give her what she _really_ wants.   
  
It’s not time for breeding just yet, though. You still have Medicham to attend to, after all…   
  
Medicham knows it’s her turn now. She wiggles her butt in your face, giggling quietly as she sways her hips. You grab her thighs to keep her still, then you tear a hole in her sheer, silky clothing. Looking is one thing, but you want a taste of what she has to offer before you put a baby in her.   
  
You turn your attention from Diancie’s wet, warm folds to Medicham’s tight, dripping slit. You lean in close, burying your nose in her folds and taking a long, deep sniff. You can’t help but shiver, your cock pulsing, dripping with pre-cum at the smell. It’s the powerful, unmistakable scent of a woman in heat, of raw, fresh pheromones. It’s an invitation for you to breed her, to pump your thick, virile load deep into her womb and knock her up.   
  
Not yet, you remind yourself. First, you’re going to tease her a bit. What fun would it be if she weren’t _desperate_ for the main event? The scent of Medicham’s sex drives you on. You drag your tongue slowly, slowly up her slit, applying just the slightest bit of pressure when you reach the entrance to her cunt. You push the tip of your tongue inside her, eliciting a shiver and a gasp from your Pokémon. Your first lick doesn’t stop until your tongue has made its way all the way up her taint, leaving her smooth skin bristling with goosebumps and wet with your saliva.   
  
You dive in, lapping at her folds in earnest now, your face buried in her rear. Your tongue plunges in and out of her pussy, scooping up all the fresh, sweet wetness it can as it fucks her. She trembles, her voice faltering into a weak, high-pitched mewl as she clings to Diancie. She curls her toes and bites her lip, her soft, plump thighs squeezing together around your head.   
  
You don’t slow down in the slightest. You eagerly eat Medicham out, working single mindedly toward your goal of bringing her to orgasm. She’s close already. You can tell. The heat against your face, the increasingly-quick, frantic twitching of her folds around your tongue, the dripping wetness leaking into your mouth, everything builds and builds to a crescendo until, finally, with a desperate cry, your Pokémon cums.   
  
Medicham shivers desperately, her body trembling against Diancie as she climaxes. Her quim spurts into your mouth, gushing over your tongue in hot, sticky bursts. You slurp and suck at her rhythmically-twitching pussy, drinking down her juices as she squirts them into your mouth. You give her cunt a few final licks for good measure, dragging your tongue from her clit all the way up to her asshole before finally pulling away, not wanting to get yourself _too_ invested in her butt when there are two perfectly good pussies just waiting to be bred.   
  
You stand behind your Pokémon, stroking your cock as you take in the sight of their wet cunts pressed together. Their flushed, puffy lips rest on top of one another, forming a soft, warm valley that you can’t possibly resist. You grip Medicham’s butt and slide your cock between her and Diancie’s pussies, grinding against the two. Your shaft slips effortlessly into the space between the two Pokémon’s sex, sliding forward until your tip is squeezed between their bellies.   
  
Both Medicham and Diancie moan eagerly, grinding against you and one another, clearly desperate to be the first to take your seed. They hold hands and roll their hips, gently rocking back and forth, rubbing their pussies against your cock. They manage to trib against each other while they tease you, their stiff clits rubbing together. They get even wetter as they grind and grind and grind, quickly becoming lost in a lusty haze.   
  
Your Pokémon kiss each other fiercely. Quick little pecks on the cheek turn to brief smooches, which in turn become deep, wet, messy kisses. They lick each other’s lips and suck each other’s tongues, battling back and forth against one another for dominance. Their hips never stop moving, their bodies rocking back and forth, grinding desperately against your cock and each other’s pussies.   
  
You find it impossible to choose between two eager, dripping-wet Pokémon. You continue to grind, slowly pulling back farther and farther. You decide to start thrusting. You’ll accept whoever’s cunt you sink into first as the next to be impregnated. Rolling your hips in time with the two Pokémon, you close your eyes and lose yourself in the rhythm of your movements.   
  
It doesn’t take long for your shaft, wet with arousal, to plunge into one of your waiting Pokémon. Diancie squeals with delight as you penetrate her, your full length gliding into her wet little tunnel. Your tip presses against the entrance of her womb, rubbing against the very deepest reaches of her sex. Your balls rest against her puffy lips, pulsing against her heat and wetness, churning up a fresh load just for her.   
  
“ _Nnnn… Master!”_ Diancie whimpers excitedly. “I’m ready, Master! Fuck me! _Please_ fuck me!”   
  
“Don’t you worry,” you tease.   
  
You give her a firm thrust, drawing a sharp, shrill yelp out of her.   
  
“You’ll get _exactly_ what you want…”   
  
You start fucking her, rolling your hips in a steady, quick pace. Diancie pants in time with your thrusts, her tongue flopping out as a blissful expression comes to dominate her features. Medicham cradles her head and strokes her face, gasping softly every so often as your hips _smack_ into her bubbly rear.   
  
Medicham laps at Diancie’s outstretched tongue for a moment, teasing her with a few brief kisses before sucking on her tongue. The two Pokémon cling desperately to each other, passionately making out while you fuck Diancie. Your thrusts are firm and fast, and the soft flesh of Medicham’s butt jiggles each time you _slap_ your hips against her.   
  
The rhythmic _snap_ of flesh on flesh fills the room, joined by wet, muffled moaning from Diancie and Medicham. You can feel Diancie’s inner walls flex around you as she succumbs to another orgasm, too excited by the thought that she’ll soon be pregnant to hold back. You fuck her right through her climax, not slowing down no matter how snugly her pussy clenches around you. Your cock drags along her tightly-flexed folds, rubbing against her insides, intensifying her orgasm even further. She squirts against you, her cum splattering all over your stomach as it bursts from her pussy.   
  
“ _M- Mashtew! MMPHH!”_ Diancie slurs against Medicham’s lips. “ _GLMPH! MMM!”_ _  
_ _  
_ The sloppy kiss goes on, both Pokémon sucking and slurping at each other’s tongues. You start to grunt as you fuck Diancie, your pace quickening as pressure builds in your core. You’re getting close. You can feel your balls tightening along with your muscles, tensing up in preparation for release. You thrust into Diancie as hard and as fast as you can, turning her lusty, muffled moans into staccato squeaks of ecstasy as she picks up on what’s about to happen.   
  
Medicham breaks away from Diancie, gasping heavily as she severs the kiss. She caresses Diancie’s cheek, slipping her thumb into the other Pokémon’s open mouth. Diancie sucks on Medicham’s thumb, her eyes crossed as she moans in delight at your oncoming climax.   
  
“Are you ready?” Medicham breathes, an unmistakable eagerness in her voice. “Master’s about to cum! He’s going to pump his load into you!”   
  
_“MMMPHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ A muffled, wet moan is all Diancie can manage. Her tongue runs around and around Medicham’s thumb as she continues to suck, her arousal reaching its peak once more.   
  
“Are you cumming again?” Medicham giggles. “It’s so exciting, isn’t it? Get ready! I think Master’s just about to- _OH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You give Medicham a hard _smack_ on her behind, sending ripples through her bubbly flesh. She yelps in surprise, then doubles over on top of Diancie, pulling her thumb from her mouth and locking lips again for one last, deep, wet kiss.   
  
You bury yourself inside Diancie, grunting as you bottom out. Her ecstatic scream is muffled by Medicham’s lips, but nothing can stop the powerful, rhythmic flexing of her pussy as she cums with you. Her contractions milk your load out, drawing your cum right out of your throbbing cock. It’s like her cunt is sucking you off, draining your semen, greedily drinking it up as it spews from your tip.   
  
You pump everything into Diancie’s womb, filling her to the brim with your potent seed. Her screams turn to moans as she comes down from her climax into a pleasant, warm glow. She wraps her legs around your back, locking you against her as you cum deep inside. Some of your jizz spills out of her, but most makes it into her fertile womb. You groan as the last of your load spills into her, assuredly impregnating her. You pull out once you’re spent, and Diancie lets out a dreamy, satisfied sigh.   
  
“Thank you, Master,” she gasps. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Her reverie is interrupted by a sudden, pleasured groan from Medicham. You take the opportunity to push your cock into her waiting pussy, effortlessly plunging all the way into her in a single stroke. She steadies herself, biting her lip as she looks over her shoulder at you, her eyes gleaming with lust.   
  
“ _Finally!”_ she purrs. “Knock me _up,_ Master!”   
  
“With pleasure!” you growl, roughly groping her ass.   
  
Your fingers practically disappear into her chubby butt cheeks, sinking deep into her plump mounds as you squeeze. You’re quick to pick your pace up, fucking her hard and fast right from the start. The swing of your hips is fast and your thrusts are rough. Medicham’s bubble butt jiggles and bounces as you fuck her from behind, drilling into her with quick, firm strokes.   
  
Your cock reaches deep into Medicham’s pussy, knocking at her cervix with every thrust. Her gasps and moans turn into rhythmic yelps and panting as pleasure overtakes her. The thrill of her impending impregnation is clearly turning her on more than you could hope to describe.   
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! M- Master!”_ Medicham whines, teetering on the brink of climax. “S- So… So… _deep!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You keep pumping, grunting as you thrust. Medicham cums, squirting around your cock, letting out a shaky, strained gasp as she’s overwhelmed by her orgasm. Just like with Diancie, you don’t let up, pounding as hard as you can even while your Pokémon quivers and moans in orgasmic release.   
  
“ _Master! Ooohhh!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Medicham’s voice is dripping with lust. Her pussy is sopping wet, and her inner walls flex snugly around your cock as it pistons in and out of her. Diancie hugs her tight, pulling her close to cradle her head against her chest. Medicham surrenders to Diancie’s embrace, whimpering against her as you fuck her raw.   
  
“Do it, Master!” Diancie urges eagerly. “I can tell you’re almost there! Get Medicham pregnant, too!”   
  
Right now, you want nothing more. You double your efforts, sweat dripping from your skin as you thrust wildly into Medicham’s tight, wet cunt. You’re getting closer and closer with each swing of your hips, so nearly ready to unload inside her. Your balls are pulsing and throbbing, and you can feel your cock beginning to swell inside your Pokémon’s pussy. Just a few more seconds is all it will take for you to breed yet another member of your team.   
  
“Here it comes, Medicham!” Diancie squeals. “Get ready! It’s more wonderful than I can describe! You’re going to feel _so_ good!”   
  
You grit your teeth, shuddering as you slam your hips forward one last time. Medicham whimpers, clutching the bed sheets tightly as you finish inside her. You feel her sex twitching around you, contracting rhythmically as the feeling of your warmth flooding her womb pushes her over the edge again. You cum hard together, groaning and moaning as you share in the orgasmic bliss of release. Your seed pours into Medicham’s depths, leaving you no doubt that she’s inseminated by the time you pull out.   
  
Medicham collapses into Diancie’s arms, panting heavily as your fresh load oozes from her still-twitching pussy lips. She and Diancie kiss, moaning against each other’s lips, basking in the shared bliss of having just been impregnated. You leave them to their own devices, certain that they’ll be more than capable of entertaining each other while you finish with the rest of your Pokémon…   
  
Froslass has been waiting quite patiently for her turn. At least, she’s been waiting as patiently as can be expected. Her pale skin is flushed pink, like the morning sunlight over a field of pure snow. She’s always been one of your more reserved Pokémon, far less outgoing than most of the others, so it’s no surprise when the only acknowledgement she gives your lascivious gaze is a shy smile. Beneath the folds of her kimono, she’s twiddling her fingers, nervously, eagerly anticipating the big, fat load you’re inevitably going to pump into her. You see her running her hand over her stomach, apparently trying to imagine what it will be like once you’ve impregnated her.   
  
“Master,” Froslass calls softly, her voice trembling with equal parts arousal and anxiety. “Would you like me to… warm you up first?”   
  
The irony of her request is not lost on you. The Pokémon’s eyes, like cool-blue ice, glimmer like powdery snow. Her breaths mist lightly from her lips, her cool body steaming ever so slightly in the warmth of your room. You grin in response and head in her direction.   
  
Froslass takes a seat on the edge of your bed, doing her best to stay out of the way of the Pokémon already occupying it. You stand in front of her, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. Her skin is cool to the touch, but beneath, you can feel the heat of her blush, the warmth of arousal slowly creeping up. She leans into your touch, gently nuzzling against your hand. Her trust in and love for you, as with all of your Pokémon, was built over the course of months upon months of travels, trials, and conquests. This, she must certainly realize, is the culmination of her intense feelings for you.   
  
Froslass slowly slides the silky fabric of her kimono from her shoulders. She shrugs the top half of the garment off, keeping it bunched up to cover her chest. With her arms crossed over her bust, her icy eyes gleaming with anticipation, and her cheeks turning an ever-rosier shade of red, it’s hard to resist pinning her down and fucking her senseless right then and there.   
  
You’re composed enough to indulge in a bit of foreplay first, though. After all, Froslass seems to have something in mind for you, and you’re certainly not about to turn whatever she’s offering down. Your Pokémon shyly turns her gaze from you as she lets the top half of her kimono slip the rest of the way down.   
  
Froslass bares her chest with the softest, shakiest sigh she can manage. She barely keeps her bashfulness contained, blushing fiercely as the soft, creamy mounds of her bosom spill out. Her rosy-pink nipples are stiff already, erect as can be against the plump softness of her breasts. You _really_ can’t help yourself now. You lean in, pressing your lips to your Pokémon’s, cupping her breast as you gently ease her onto her back.   
  
Froslass whimpers softly, her lower body lifting up as she arches her back to meet you. You can feel, against the chilliness of her skin and clothes, a telltale heat building in her chest and between her legs. Her lips, cold though they might be, part to give way for your tongue, allowing you to explore the warm wetness inside her mouth.   
  
You kiss Froslass deeply, your tongue plunging into her mouth, sliding across her tongue, wrapping it up, circling around it. She returns the kiss after a moment, her gentle whimper turning to a hesitant moan, her voice leaving her throat as if against her will. The shared warmth and wetness of your kiss seems to give your Pokémon a bit of confidence. She holds you, wrapping her arms around your back to pull you in close, hugging you tight.   
  
Your cock slides against the soft silk of Froslass’s kimono. Your pre-cum leaves a tiny stain on the garment, your arousal smearing over it as you grind against your Pokémon. The heat is more readily apparent now. You can practically feel Froslass pulsing against you, her arousal swelling with each passing moment. You suck her tongue and nibble at her lips, all the while squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples.   
  
Froslass starts rolling her hips against you as if by instinct. As you kiss her, straddling her waist and kneading her bust, you grind with her. Your hand finds its way to her sash, which you pull away with a firm tug. Her kimono falls open, the silky robe parting to bare the rest of her skin. You break your kiss to get a good look at her, your breath catching in your throat at the sight.   
  
Froslass stares at you, her eyes half-lidded, her lips parted, her cool breath steaming in the warm air. She doesn’t try to cover up, blushing as she lets you drink in the sight of her nude body. Her chest is soft and full. Her hips are wide. Her curves are well-defined. A neat strip of snow-white hair tops her puffy sex, the soft, pink lips of which are already dripping-wet with arousal. Her wetness trickles down her pussy in little rivulets, disappearing into your sheets.   
  
Your Pokémon spreads her legs, parting her thick, soft thighs to give you an unobstructed view of her lower lips. Her pussy is slightly flared open in anticipation, its pink folds glistening with arousal like dew on a flower. It takes absolutely every ounce of self control you have not to dive in for a taste after Froslass takes your attention from her sex.   
  
“ _Master?”_ your Pokémon breathes softly. “If you’d like…”   
  
Her blush is intense as can be as she squeezes her breasts together, squashing her big, juicy mounds together to show off her bust.   
  
“Y- You can use them…”   
  
You’re quick to jump on her offer. You scoot your way up to kneel over her chest, your cock pulsing as you lower it into her cleavage. She moves her elbows together, squishing her tits together around your shaft, sandwiching it between their plump softness. You’re quick to start moving, sliding back and forth, rocking your hips to fuck your Pokémon’s big, bubbly tits.   
  
Froslass gasps softly as she feels your warm arousal leaking into her cleavage. Your pre dribbles onto her chest with almost every thrust. Your cockhead slips out of her ample bust, spews a little squirt of pre-cum, and slides right back in. She feels incredible. Your shaft is completely enveloped by her wonderfully-soft bosom, gently squeezed all around by her big, bouncy breasts.   
  
You take hold of your Pokémon’s chest, letting her slide her arms away. She folds her arms above her head, reclining on your bed, an intense blush on her cheeks as you fuck her tits. With each push of your hips, she gets a good look at your shaft as it slips out of her cleavage. Your cockhead, wet with arousal, is pulsing gently as fresh, hot arousal bubbles out. The little ropes of pre-cum you’ve squirted onto her skin steam slightly, your warmth misting against her cool body.   
  
Before much longer, Froslass lets her curiosity get the better of her. She leans forward, lifting her head, closing her eyes, and parting her lips as you thrust forward. She moans softly as her lips wrap around your tip, her tongue sliding along the underside of your glans. You let out a quiet groan at the sensation of slippery wetness enveloping your cockhead.   
  
Froslass finds the taste of your cock to be rather enticing. She suckles on the tip curiously at first, her tongue flicking back and forth to scoop up your fresh, salty-sweet pre-cum. Once she’s gotten her first taste, however, there’s no stopping her from wanting more. She takes charge again, bobbing her head, sucking you off as you fuck her tits.   
  
You moan and gasp with each move you make. Your Pokémon’s mouth, inexperienced though it may be, feels incredible around your tip. Her busty breasts gently squeeze you from either side, and her tongue teases your sensitive glans. Froslass looks eager to experience the taste of your cum for the first time, and you’re just as eager to give her that first taste.   
  
With a groan, you rock your hips faster and faster, panting as you fuck your Pokémon’s cleavage more quickly. She squeaks softly in surprise, but manages to keep pace, slurping noisily as she sucks. She jerks you off with her tits, trying her very best to milk you right into her mouth. Her efforts pay off before long. You can only hold back for so long with your cock sandwiched between such pillowy-soft tits. You let out a shaky gasp, shivering as you push your hips forward one last time.   
  
Froslass squeals in a mix of surprise and delight as your shaft pulses between her tits. Your tip swells between her lips, throbbing as it spews out thick, sticky ropes of fresh cum. Froslass lets your load pool in her mouth, sucking, but not swallowing, as you unload inside. Her soft moans turn to weak grunts of effort as she struggles to keep everything from spilling out, only to admit defeat after a few seconds. You’re simply cumming too much for her to handle, so she pulls back, keeping what she can in her mouth while you finish on her face.   
  
You sigh in satisfaction, humping away at Froslass’s chest as you shoot out the last of your load. Your hot, white cum splatters across your Pokémon’s face, leaving her a sticky, gooey mess. Your fat ropes coat her bright-red cheeks, steaming where they land. Once you’re empty, Froslass slowly opens her eyes, looking up at you as if expecting another few squirts. When she sees that you’re finished, her eyes light up for a moment as she excitedly realizes you’re watching her expectantly, waiting for her to swallow.   
  
Froslass’s cheeks are puffed out. Your big, hot load takes up just about as much room as she has in her mouth. With a big, loud _gulp,_ the Pokémon swallows the first of your cum. She can’t get everything all at once - there’s just too much - but she makes a valiant effort. The feeling of your warmth sliding down her throat and into her belly is nothing short of exhilarating to her. It prompts her to swallow again, gulping down the last of your load. She lets out a heavy sigh, opening her mouth wide to prove that she drank every last drop.   
  
“That was _so_ good, Master!” Froslass remarks, her voice noticeably huskier than it had been just a few minutes ago.   
  
She bites her lip, staring up at you with big, bright eyes as she spreads her legs. She reaches between her thighs and spreads her pussy for you, parting its soft, wet folds to expose her virgin hole. Her tunnel is dripping with arousal, leaking freely onto your bed. It’s clear at a glance that she’s overwhelmingly excited for what comes next.   
  
“Will you please shoot it in _here_ next, Master?” Froslass asks. “I’m ready for you… I want to have your babies!”   
  
“How could I say no to such a pretty face?” you tease.   
  
Froslass turns her gaze away bashfully. She lifts her hand to wipe the cum from her face, but seems to think twice. She leaves your load where it is, blushing as hard as she can. She seems strangely pleased and excited to be objectified like this. Something inside her, you can tell, enjoys being treated like a sex object, like a tight hole for you to pump your seed into.   
  
Truth be told, you’re not too concerned with doing much else at the moment. As you kneel between your Pokémon’s spread legs, your hard cock in your hand, all you can think about is fucking a baby into her. You tuck your hands underneath her thighs and slide forward, bringing your hips flush with hers. You shoot her a sly grin as you get into position, your cock resting against her stomach. She looks at your shaft in awe as a bead of pre-cum leaks from the tip, just above her bellybutton. She doesn’t seem to believe it could _possibly_ all fit.   
  
You’re about to prove her wrong.   
  
Froslass bites her lip as you press your cockhead against her delicate, wet folds. You firmly grip her thighs and lift them, tucking her legs against her body in a sudden, smooth movement. She squeaks in surprise as her feet come down around her head and you get on top of her, pinning her in a mating press. You drop your hips, pushing your full length into her all at once. She screams, her eyes going wide and her body shivering in orgasmic bliss as you take her virginity.   
  
You can feel the convulsions of your Pokémon’s powerful climax rippling through the walls of her pussy. Her sex clenches and flexes around you, pulsing strongly as fresh wetness gushes out around your shaft. Froslass is tight and perfectly snug around your cock to begin with. Her orgasm draws a sharp hiss out of you as you feel yourself squeezed by her cunt.   
  
“ _M- Master!”_ Froslass gasps, trembling from the overwhelming sensations of her climax. “S- So… It’s so _big!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You can feel Froslass stretching to her limit around you, her virgin pussy opening wide to accept you inside. Her petals cling to your girth as you thrust, tugging and dragging on your shaft as it plunges into her depths over and over and over again. You fuck her just as hard and fast as the rest of your Pokémon. You’re not about to hold back just because this is her first time. It’s obvious, anyway, that Froslass is having the time of her life.   
  
“ _Fu-u-u-u-uuuuck!”_ Froslass groans, her toes curling as she cums again. “I- I- _I can’t stop c- cummi-i-i-ing!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You power through the rhythmic contractions of another intense orgasm, driving your hips with determination as your cock is squeezed tight by Froslass’s pussy. She squirts all over you, her orgasmic juices splattering onto your cock and balls and spraying onto your bed. She shivers uncontrollably, her body wracked with more pleasure than she’s ever felt in her life. She’s fighting hard to hold on to her composure, but it’s clearly a losing battle if the look on her face is any indication.   
  
Froslass bites her lip hard, squealing as she cums uncontrollably. Her tits bounce and jiggle as you plow her into the bed, fucking her completely senseless. Her eyes roll back at first, and then cross as one climax melts into another, then another, and another until she can’t count her orgasms any longer. Her tongue flops out of her mouth and she moans weakly with each swing of your hips. Her pussy flexes and squeezes you nonstop now, milking you with its orgasmic contractions.   
  
The dumb, blissful, fucked-out expression on your Pokémon’s cum-soaked face is making it hard for you to hold back. With nothing but wordless, dick-hungry grunts and moans, she manages to express how badly she wants you to get her pregnant. Any fear or apprehension she may have harbored is long gone, fucked clean out of her and replaced by all-consuming lust.   
  
You speed your thrusts, grunting and gasping heavily as you slam your hips into Froslass over and over again. Her moans and lusty whimpers intensify as well, building into a crescendo along with your panting until, finally, you push into her one last time. You grit your teeth groaning as you feel your Pokémon’s pussy twitch around you, sucking you as deep inside as you can go, holding tight and refusing to release you until you unload.   
  
“ _Mashteeew!”_ Froslass slurs, her voice shrill with lust. “ _Cum inside! Inside, inside, insiiiide! PLEEEASE KNOCK ME UP!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You have absolutely no intention of doing anything but exactly what Froslass is begging for. With your balls pressed firmly against her plump, wet pussy lips and your cock buried deep inside her, you finally let loose. You grunt as your member swells inside her, pumping out thick, hot spurts of fresh, sticky cum. Froslass can only gasp and shudder in pure bliss and wonder as your warmth fills her womb. She can feel every single shot gushing into her, filling her with your seed, pumping fresh life into her.   
  
You grind against Froslass as you knock the fucked-out Pokémon up. She shivers and mewls in pleasure as you squirt your seed into her, filling her womb to the brim with your virile semen. The last few shots of spunk spill out around your balls, bubbling out of her filled-up pussy. Neither of you are worried about that, though. You know you poured _plenty_ of jizz into Froslass, and she knows that you’ve _definitely_ impregnated her. As you release your grip on her thighs, finally letting her relax, she rests her hands on her stomach, gingerly caressing the subtly-warm spot in her belly.   
  
“I can feel your cum, Master,” Froslass sighs. “I… I feel it _all_ inside me! It’s _so_ warm!”   
  
You pull out of her with a satisfied sigh, unplugging her cum-filled cunt. The post-orgasmic twitching of her pussy is so strong that she squirts some of your spunk out, shooting a sticky wad onto your bed between her legs. She simply moans softly, spreading out on your sheets to rest, thoroughly spent after her intense breeding session.   
  
“I wish _my_ first time could have been like that… don’t you?”   
  
“ _Mmm… Definitely!_ Being knocked up by Master _and_ losing my virginity all at once? That would be _incredible!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Roserade and Lilligant aren’t about to pretend they’re not _immensely_ excited for their turn with you. Both Pokémon seem to be flaunting their lack of underwear, hiking up their skirt and dress, respectively, to give you a peek at the wet, pink petals of their cunts. Tiny trails of arousal have dribbled down their inner thighs, betraying the excitement they’ve been enduring while they waited for their turns.   
  
Roserade’s short skirt is just _barely_ enough to keep her decent. Her garters disappear beneath its too-short hem, holding up stockings which tightly squeeze her plump thighs. She’s loosened her corset enough that her breasts are nearly bouncing out with each move she makes. You can clearly see her big, round nipples peeking over the top as her tits jiggle. 

  
Lilligant has abandoned her parasol, but otherwise remains _mostly_ modest, compared to Roserade. You know more than well enough, however, that beneath her dress, she’s raring to go. The fact that her breasts are just about spilling out of the top of her dress is a good indicator, too. Her areolae are exposed, the pink fringes of her nipples peeking out of her clothes. You’re tempted to grab her dress and tug it down to free her big, jiggly bust, but you decide against it.   
  
With two overeager Pokémon to please, you’ll have _plenty_ of time to misbehave once things get started…   
  
Roserade and Lilligant are clearly more excited than they can bear. They push you back, sitting you down on the edge of your bed. They kneel in front of you, gasping in awe as they finally get a good look at your cock. They gingerly drag the tips of their fingers along its length, eyeing it up with eager, hungry eyes.   
  
Roserade is the first to move in, gently pressing her lips against your tip to give it a big, wet kiss. You feel her tongue dart out from between her lips, briefly flicking across the underside of your glans to steal a quick taste. Her first lick is inquisitive and exploratory, but the drag of her tongue which follows is nothing but greedy and indulgent.   
  
Roserade’s tongue slips wet and warm across the underside of your tip. She moans as she tastes you and Froslass, slurping softly at the sweet, lingering mix of your sex. She suckles on your glans, the tip of her tongue slipping around your wet, dripping slit as she drinks in your arousal. Quickly becoming lost in her mounting lust, your Pokémon’s moans and gasps start to quicken, becoming shameless, wanton whimpers of ecstasy as she slides a hand between her thighs.   
  
Lilligant is quick to slide in beside Roserade, not wanting to miss out. She gently guides Roserade back, pulling her away from your cock. The Pokémon is reluctant to take your tip out of her mouth, but she lets Lilligant take her place, turning her attention instead to your shaft to allow her friend a chance at the _best_ part of your prick.   
  
Lilligant’s inquisitive lips soon seal around your glans. She stares up at you expectantly as she suckles you, her bright, pink eyes gleaming with excitement. She bobs her head ever so slightly, her lips sealed vacuum-tight around you, her tongue dragging its way along your sensitive tip. She sucks up your wetness, moaning quietly, her eyes closing as she savors your taste.   
  
Roserade, meanwhile, is hard at work worshipping the rest of your cock. She slides her tongue up and down your shaft, pausing only to kiss the hot, pulsing flesh of your member. She slathers your cock with saliva, working her way up and down over and over again before shifting her efforts and moving toward your balls.   
  
Roserade puckers up and gives your hot, heavy pouch a big, fat kiss. She buries her face between your thighs, sweat running down her face as her rosy-red eyes go crossed. She snorts and sniffs at your balls as she peppers them with kisses, inhaling the intoxicating, overpowering scent of your sex. The taut skin of your pouch is already coated in spit and covered in red lipstick prints, but Roserade doesn’t stop. She licks and kisses and sniffs, drinking in the taste and smell of your potent, salty-sweet warmth, her head quickly filling with ecstatic fantasies of being bred by you.   
  
Lilligant is just as intoxicated now as Roserade. She sucks on your tip, inching slowly but surely downward as she bobs her head. She sucks and slurps noisily, draining your arousal just as it spurts fresh from your tip. A ring of green lipstick on your cock marks the deepest point she’s reached, only to be quickly wiped away and replaced every few seconds by the tightly-sealed lips of your eager Pokémon.   
  
Roserade and Lilligant both do their very best to show your cock the affection it deserves. Lilligant drains you of all the pre-cum she can get, while Roserade relishes in the musky sweat of your balls, kissing them all over while she snorts up your potent scent. The two Pokémon are doing such a good job of pleasuring you, in fact, that you don’t even notice Vespiquen until she’s taken her place between the two.   
  
“Well, well _well,”_ Vespiquen teases, a smirk creasing her gold-painted lips. “You didn’t think you could keep Master all to _yourselves,_ did you?”   
  
In their excitement and bliss, Roserade and Lilligant had also failed to notice the third Pokémon until her hands came down on their shoulders. Vespiquen pulls the other two away from you, scooting them to the side and kneeling right in front of your cock. Her eyes are shining like brilliant rubies, and her smirk turns into a honeyed smile as she looks up at you. She parts her lips, opening her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out and showing off the sweet, warm wetness waiting behind her lips.   
  
It takes just about all of your willpower not to grab Vespiquen’s head and fuck her throat right now. She’s putting on a display _far_ too enticing for her own good, and she seems to know it. Her teasing only serves to excite you more. Your cock twitches and throbs, and a big, fat rope of pre-cum squirts from the tip, splattering into Vespiquen’s cleavage.   
  
“Oh, dear!” Vespiquen gasps in mock surprise. “You’ve gotten my dress _all_ wet! I suppose I’ll just have to take it off…”   
  
Her smirk returns as she reaches behind her back to unzip her dress. She slides her arms out of the garment and lets it slip down her shoulders, slowly peeling it away to bare her plump, perky bosom. The creamy, honey-brown skin of her chest looks nothing short of delicious. Her nipples, stiff little brown nubs, are leaking already, standing firm as can be as fresh, sweet milk dribbles out and trickles down the mounds of her breasts. You can’t possibly hope to tear your gaze away from your Pokémon’s chest.   
  
“Enjoying the view, Master?” Vespiquen teases, a knowingly-smug edge to her voice. “Would you like a better look?”   
  
She presses her tits together, squeezing out a little spurt of milk from her nipples. The warm, white liquid is practically spraying from her little brown nubs, bubbling out in a near-constant stream. Roserade and Lilligant, too, are fixated on Vespiquen’s ample breasts, practically salivating as they stare, clearly aching for a chance to suck on her nipples.   
  
You’re given the first taste, however. Vespiquen climbs onto the bed, one hand on your chest to push you onto your back as she crawls overtop of you. Her silky dress hands loosely from her waist, dragging across your bare skin as she straddles your midsection. She leans down, bringing her chest to your face, tucking a hand under your head to lift it up, bringing your lips up to meet her nipple.   
  
You latch on.   
  
Immediately, the taste hits you, sending a shiver down your spine. Vespiquen’s milk, fresh and warm, fills your mouth, washing over your tongue as it squirts from her nipple. It’s nothing short of _divine._ The sweetness is enough to get you hooked right away. It isn’t sweet in the same way as you might have expected. It doesn’t taste like Gardevoir’s milk at all. There isn’t the slightest hint of skin, sweat, sex, or anything that might betray the fact that this liquid is spurting from your Pokémon’s body. Instead, there is only the intense, pleasant sweetness. It fills your mouth as you suck, drawing on Vespiquen’s stiff nipple, your tongue circling the hard little nub.   
  
It tastes just like honey. Milk and honey, you realize, is the closest analogue you can draw to this delicious substance. You suck and suck, moaning against Vespiquen’s breast as you drink down her sweet milk. You can feel her warmth slowly filling your body, spreading as you suck down big mouthfuls of milk. It’s a pleasant sensation, making you feel a bit sleepy and lightheaded at first. Once you’re used to it, though, there’s something else.   
  
A new, singular excitement is building in your core, pulsing to life as the warmth of Vespiquen’s milk invigorates you. The feeling is fresh and new, filling you with energy and heat, but somehow familiar, though you can’t exactly tell _why_ just yet. You keep sucking and gulping, drinking from the fountain that is Vespiquen’s soft, plump breast, savoring the honey-sweet milk flowing freely from her nipple. You drink and drink, idly wondering what the ever-intensifying feeling inside you could be.   
  
Your cock pulses strongly, and you nearly cum just from the sensation. A thick, hot rope of pre shoots from your tip, drawing a shocked yelp out of Roserade as your Pokémon only barely manages to scoot out of the way. Your arousal arcs from your cockhead, blasting through the air and splattering across the floor a good few feet away. You know what it is you’re feeling now. You don’t know how you didn’t recognize it sooner, but there’s no mistake. This is the same raw, all-consuming, uncontrollable _lust_ you were infected with earlier. Vespiquen’s milk, like the pheromones Salazzle, Pheromosa, and Florges had afflicted you with earlier, is numbing your mind to all but pleasure, everything but the compelling urge to _fuck_ , to _breed._   
  
You growl against Vespiquen’s chest, your teeth grazing her nipple. You grope and paw at her breasts, squeezing her tits, greedily milking more and more of her sweet nectar into your mouth. She gasps softly in response, rolling her hips to grind against you.   
  
“Finally feeling the effects, Master?” she giggles playfully. “I _knew_ you wouldn’t be able to last long… My milk is _far_ too sweet to resist…”   
  
Her voice tapers off into a quiet moan as she relishes in the feeling of being drained. Each draw on her nipple is nothing short of heavenly to the busty, buxom Pokémon. Her thick body trembles as you suck on her nipple. A conspicuously-dark patch appears on her dress, spreading from between her thick thighs. It’s clear that she’s just as aroused as can be, maybe even as much as you.   
  
“Oh, _girls?”_ Vespiquen calls, drawing the attention of Roserade and Lilligant. “Help me out of this dress, won’t you, dears? If you’re good little girls for me, I’ll give _you_ both a taste, too…”   
  
If there’s one thing the flowery Grass-types can’t resist, it’s the opportunity to suck down the sweet, rich nectar from Vespiquen’s breasts. Roserade and Lilligant have long wondered what the regal Pokémon’s milk might taste like, so they both scramble to obey her request. They tug her dress down, pulling as she sways her wide, womanly hips until the garment is stripped away, leaving Vespiquen completely nude.   
  
Vespiquen really is nothing short of royalty, as far as you and your other two Pokémon are concerned. Her creamy, toasty, honey-brown skin is smooth and perfect. Her well-rounded bottom is plump and soft. The puffy lips of her sex are like a queenly, regal pair of cushions, wet and warm as can be. Her vulva is dripping-wet, its meaty mounds twitching and quivering in anticipation, betraying the Pokémon’s excitement in spite of her composed demeanor.   
  
Roserade and Lilligant flank Vespiquen’s backside, caressing the plush, bubbly mounds that make up her butt. The Grass-type Pokémon are small enough, compared to Vespiquen, that they are practically hugging the busty Bug-type’s ass, one cheek each. They knead and squish the fat of her behind between their hands, her soft, plump flesh practically dripping through their fingers. Lilligant spreads Vespiquen’s cheeks, leans in, and presses her lips to the puckered ring of Vespiquen’s asshole. Roserade slides her way underneath Vespiquen and lifts her head to eat out the regal Pokémon’s plump, puffy cunt.   
  
Vespiquen shudders, her composure nearly faltering for just a moment, a soft moan escaping her plump, golden lips. With your lips sealed around her nipple, Lilligant’s tongue probing her rear, and Roserade hard at work suckling on her clit, Vespiquen is practically aglow with pleasure. It seems to take her a great deal of willpower, but she manages, after a short while, to untangle herself from the steamy foursome she’s found herself in, much to the other Pokémons’ disappointment.   
  
“Sorry, Master,” Vespiquen says, noting the way you lurch toward her breast for just one last taste. “But I _did_ promise these two a taste, after all…”   
  
Roserade and Lilligant gasp with excitement, their eyes lighting up at Vespiquen’s words. Vespiquen guides you to the edge of the bed and kneels in front of you. Roserade and Lilligant kneel in front of her. She cradles their heads, gently easing them down toward her chest, where they quickly, eagerly latch onto her nipples and suck. Vespiquen leans her head back, sighing in pleasure as the other two Pokémon begin draining her breasts.   
  
“ _Nnnfff…_ Don’t worry, though, Master,” Vespiquen breathes softly. “I haven’t forgotten about _you…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She opens her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out. A droplet of saliva hangs from the tip of her tongue for a moment, quivering before it drips away. You’re _far_ too aroused now to refuse her blatant proposition. You stand up, grab her by the head, and push your cock into her mouth. You can feel your shaft glide across her tongue and penetrate her throat, bulging her neck around your girth. She doesn’t so much as gag, expertly accepting your member into her mouth.   
  
Vespiquen seals her lips around you before you can start to thrust. She bobs her head, slurping noisily as she begins to suck you off. She moves her arms to her sides, sneaking her hands between Roserade’s and Lilligant’s thighs. The two Pokémon suckling at her breasts moan in ecstasy as Vespiquen’s fingers slide into their dripping-wet cunts. They’re already just as worked up as you are, and are only becoming more aroused with each passing moment.   
  
Vespiquen’s fingers pump in and out of Roserade and Lilligant. The two Pokémon beside her, their lips sealed tightly around her nipples, squeal and moan in pleasure as more and more fresh, warm, aphrodisiacal milk floods their mouths. The honey-sweet treat is sending them to yet-unreached heights of ecstasy, and, after hardly any time at all, they’re already cumming around Vespiquen’s diligently-working fingers.   
  
You can only lean back and groan, shuddering in ever-heightening ecstasy as Vespiquen’s tightly-sealed lips drag along your shaft. With each bob of her head, the golden ring of lipstick around your cock inches lower and lower, creeping toward your hilt. Finally, your Pokémon swallows you all up, taking you completely into her throat. You can feel her warm wetness twitching subtly around you. Your cock throbs and pulses in her bulged throat, dripping with saliva as fresh pre-cum drools from the tip. You’re gasping for breath, your overstimulated body aching for a release that isn’t quite ready yet.   
  
Vespiquen purrs around the base of your cock. Her tongue snakes out from between her lips and your shaft, sliding out to lap at your balls. Her wet, slippery muscle slides over your hot, pulsing nuts, slurping up sweat, sex, and the myriad stray lipstick stains peppering your skin. Before long, your balls are smeared with spit and faded colors. Vespiquen’s tongue curls under them, lifting them up as she sucks on your cock like a straw, loudly slurping as her cheeks hollow under the force of her suction.   
  
Roserade and Lillilgant, just like you, are quickly falling prey to their own arousal. Whimpering and mewling, their voices are muffled by the thick, soft fat of Vespiquen’s breasts. Fresh, warm milk runs down their chins. Cross-eyed, their cheeks glowing with hot blush, they tremble as Vespiquen’s fingers pump in and out of their pussies. They’re stuck in one enormous, overwhelming, drawn-out orgasm, and their ecstasy is only swelling as Vespiquen’s fingers rub their G-spots. They can’t stop squirting, their juices splattering all over the floor and running down their inner thighs as they whine and moan against Vespiquen’s stiff, leaking nipples.   
  
You can barely take it any longer. As Vespiquen bobs her head, you feel your cock throbbing in her mouth. Your heat swells and swells, boiling up from your core into your shaft. Your balls tighten in preparation for your oncoming release, pulsing rhythmically for the last few moments you manage to hold out. Just as you’re about to cum, though, Vespiquen pulls back, her lips _popping_ off the slick, wet tip of your cock.   
  
“What’s wrong, Master?” Vespiquen teases, licking her lips. “About to cum already?”   
  
You gasp for breath, tense as can be as you struggle to hold back. Your cock pulses and throbs desperately, teetering on the brink of release. Your balls are tight and hot, ready to unload. It takes every last ounce of self-control you have not to wrap your fingers around your shaft and stroke yourself to completion. You can only sit there, staring down at Vespiquen, spellbound by the sight of her plump, pouty lips curved into a smug grin.   
  
“It’s okay,” the Pokémon breathes. “You can cum now, Master…”   
  
She leans forward, giving the very tip of your cock a quick little kiss, leaving a smudged gold lip print. A hot spurt of pre-cum gushes out, splattering onto her cheek.   
  
“Oh, my!” Vespiquen giggles. “You must be _so_ desperate, Master…”   
  
She parts her lips and opens her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out. Her breath steams from her open mouth and spit drips from her long, wet tongue. Your cock twitches eagerly at the sight, ready to squirt everything out into Vespiquen’s mouth.   
  
“Do it, Master!” Vespiquen urges, pulling her hands from Roserade and Lilligant’s thighs. “Cum for me! _Cum!_ Spray your thick, hot load all over my face!”   
  
She hooks her fingers into her open mouth and stretches her lips even wider, moaning as she presents you with an unmissable target. You can’t possibly hold back now. You jerk yourself to completion, stroking your cock fast as you pant heavily, grunting as you finally reach your limit.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Vespiquen moans in delight as the first of your hot, fat cum ropes gush over her face and into her mouth. Your load is thick and warm, shooting heavy as can be from your swollen glans. Your Pokémon’s mouth quickly fills with the fresh, sticky, bubbly jizz, which spills over her lips and dribbles down her chin. You pump out your load all over her face, leaving her a white, sticky mess by the time you’re done.   
  
Roserade and Lilligant seem to pay you no mind, still suckling on Vespiquen’s tits even as stray strands of fresh spunk splatter the backs of their heads. What Vespiquen doesn’t catch in her mouth drips into their hair and over their faces, but they ignore it, too enraptured by their ongoing climaxes to bother acknowledging the mess you’ve made. It takes quite some coaxing from Vespiquen to get them to stop draining her breast milk.   
  
You sit, exhausted, at the edge of your bed, gasping heavily as you come down from your intense orgasm. Vespiquen holds your cum in her mouth, her cheeks bulged and her face streaked with sticky white cream. Her lipstick is smeared by your jizz and her spit, leaving her plump lips smudged with a white-gold mess. She grabs hold of Roserade, pulling the other Pokémon by the arm and locking lips with her.   
  
“ _EEP!”_ _  
_ _  
_ A surprised yelp is all Roserade manages before Vespiquen’s tongue pushes its way into her mouth. Her flushed face turns an even brighter red, her cheeks lighting up with fresh, hot blush as her eyelids flutter closed. The taste of your cum floods her mouth, washing over the sweetness of Vespiquen’s milk and filling her with an even more overpowering sensation than that aphrodisiacal, honeyed drink ever could have. She’s reminded, now, of why she’s here. Suddenly, it all seems to come back to her.   
  
She’s here so you can knock her up.   
  
By the time Vespiquen pulls away from Roserade, the Grass-type is completely dumbstruck by arousal. Cum and spit hang from the corner of her mouth, dribbling down her chin as she kneels there, a goofy grin stretched across her features.   
  
Vespiquen grabs hold of Lilligant and kisses her just like Roserade. Lilligant melts into Vespiquen’s embrace, her tongue wrapping around the other Pokémon’s as it invades her mouth. She eagerly sucks out what remains of your load, slurping the salty-sweetness straight out of Vespiquen’s mouth and greedily gulping it down. In her haste to undress, she rips her clothes, tearing her dress away, leaving only the bodice clinging to her torso, barely containing her impressive bust.   
  
You can tell she’s just as eager to be bred as Roserade is.   
  
The two Grass-types suck down the last of the cum they’ve been fed by Vespiquen and quickly become entangled in each other’s arms. Driven by raw lust now, the two tear at each other’s clothes, pulling at laces, ripping fabric, tugging away anything they can until they’re both completely nude. They topple onto your bed, rolling over one another, their lips locked together, their tongues tied in a fierce kiss as they grind their pussies together. Their hips roll and gyrate, and they moan shamelessly as their lust burns fresh to life in anticipation of what’s to come.   
  
You haven’t come close to calming down yet. Vespiquen’s milk is still working its devious magic on you. Your body is hot as can be, your cock stubbornly refusing to stop its incessant throbbing. Gripping your shaft in one hand, you kneel behind Roserade and Lilligant, straddling Roserade’s bubbly behind as you take your position behind the pair.   
  
Lilligant lets out a lusty moan as Roserade finally breaks the kiss. Pinned beneath her fellow Pokémon and her master, Lilligant can do little but beg for your cock, her eyes wide with anticipation, gleaming like pink diamonds. Her lips are parted and her breaths mist from her open mouth, steaming in the air. You can feel her and Roserade’s heat already, pulsing gently from between their thighs as you kneel over them.   
  
“ _Masteeer!”_ Roserade purrs, twerking her ass against your cock. “Fuck me! _Fuuuck_ me, please!”   
  
“ _Nooo!”_ Lilligant protests, squealing desperately as she wriggles beneath Roserade. “Fuck _me,_ Master!”   
  
Gripping Roserade’s big, soft butt cheeks to keep her still, Lilligant manages to sway her hips, trying her very best to entice you in. You’re genuinely having a hard time choosing between the two now. They’re both so desperate for your cock that you _almost_ pause to consider your options. The correct choice is obvious, though. If your Pokémon are too impatient to take turns with you, you’ll just have to make them share…   
  
“ _OH! M- MASTER, YES!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Roserade moves forward, her body lurching ahead from the force of your thrust. Your cock slides effortlessly into her warm, wet pussy, bottoming out in a single stroke. You can already feel her cumming, her sex squeezing and pulsing around you as her body succumbs to the pure, ecstatic joy of being penetrated by your thick, hard member. It lasts only a moment, though, before you pull out.   
  
Roserade whimpers softly, her voice escaping in a quiet, confused gasp. You give her a firm slap on the ass to quiet her before repositioning and stuffing your cock into Lilligant’s waiting cunt.   
  
“ _Nnnaaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lilligant’s eyes roll back as she groans in satisfaction. Her mouth hangs open in a drawn-out moan of pleasure as your cock pushes into her deepest, tightest reaches. You grunt as you bottom out, your balls pressed firmly against her wet, warm skin and your shaft squeezed all around by her tight, twitching walls. Just as you had done with Roserade, though, you pull out much earlier than your Pokémon would have liked, eliciting a disappointed squeal.   
  
You repeat the cycle a few times, plunging your cock into one Pokémon’s desperate, needy pussy, only to pull out after one or two thrusts. It doesn’t take long for them to start begging for your prick, shamelessly babbling on about how badly they need to be impregnated by you.   
  
“Master, _please!”_ Roserade whines, desperately trying to back into you as you pull out again. “Keep it in! _Please, please, pleeease!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You ignore her whimpers, smacking her behind again, sending a ripple through the fat of her ass. You pull out, your cock dragging against the tightly-clenched inner walls of her cunt, and stuff your shaft back inside Lilligant. Your Pokémon squeals delightedly, and you feel her flex around your prick in orgasmic bliss. Every thrust sends fresh shockwaves of overwhelming pleasure through the Pokémons’ bodies, thanks in large part to Vespiquen’s sweet, spiked milk.   
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaahhh, Masteeer!”_ Lilligant squeals, cross-eyed and barely coherent. “C- Cum in _me_ first! _Ooohhh!_ K- Knock _me_ up first!”   
  
Your only response is to pull out and start fucking Roserade instead. Lilligant whimpers pathetically, her freshly-empty pussy twitching desperately, as if trying to beckon you back inside, flexing and squirting its juices with nothing to fill it.   
  
Roserade is beside herself with glee. She whines and babbles happily, her pleas to be bred interspersed by wet, sloppy slurping as she kisses Lilligant. Her tongue twists and curls around the other Pokémon’s, snaking in and out of her mouth. Their lips lock, their bodies start to writhe, grinding in rhythm with each other, and their whimpers and cries taper off into soft, pleasant moans.   
  
You go back and forth between the two, giving each Pokémon a good few seconds with your cock before you switch. You’ve lost count of how many times they’ve each finished already, and you’re well beyond caring. You can feel your own climax surging to life. You feel that familiar pressure and white-hot rush bubbling up inside your tensed-up balls. All you need to do now is decide who gets knocked up first…   
  
Your Pokémon break their kiss, apparently picking up from your quickened pace that you’re about to cum. They’re _desperate_ now, each shamelessly begging and pleading with you to be the first to take your load.   
  
“ _Pleeease_ give it to me, Master!” Roserade whimpers, her bubble butt bouncing and jiggling as you fuck her. “I _neeeed_ it! Cum inside me! Please! _Please!_ Knock me up!”   
  
“ _Ah!_ N- No!” Lilligant squeals as you slide back into her cunt. “Pick _me,_ Master! I want it first! Dump your load into my tight little pussy! _Nnnfff! Breed me!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You grunt, digging your fingers into the soft flesh of Roserade’s behind as you hit your peak. You pump your hips as fast and hard as you can, fucking Lilligant senseless as your hot load boils up your shaft. You erupt into her, blasting fresh, hot cum into her womb, not slowing down for a second, fucking your seed deep into her. She screams in ecstasy, delighted beyond words as she feels your sperm being pumped deep inside.   
  
You’re not finished yet, though. You pull out between shots and quickly penetrate Roserade, drawing a sharp gasp out of the Pokémon. You pound her from behind just like you had done to Lilligant, fucking your cum into her cunt. You spray everything you have into her womb, blasting hot, thick ropes of semen deep, deep inside. She shudders, her pussy twitching and flexing, milking out the last of your cum as you impregnate her. She kisses Lilligant again, moaning with the other Pokémon as they both bask in the warm, pleasant bliss of their post-breeding afterglow.   
  
You pull out with a shaky gasp, rolling off the pair and collapsing onto your back. Vespiquen is waiting for you, grinning as she makes her move. She plants her hand on your chest and swings a leg over your midsection, straddling your waist. Her big, busty tits bounce as she climbs on top of you, giggling softly at your breathless state of helplessness.   
  
“ _My, my,”_ Vespiquen purrs, tracing her fingertip down your chest. “All tired out, Master?”   
  
Huffing and puffing, you manage to nod, but somehow lift your arms. You plant your hands on Vespiquen’s waist, gripping her firmly. Her face lights up at the gesture, coupled with the realization that your cock is still hard and twitching, clearly ready for one last session.   
  
“It looks like you’ve still got some energy to spare!” Vespiquen remarks happily. “You can thank my milk for that…”   
  
You notice the lingering warmth in your body, the last spurt of energy given to you by Vespiquen’s potent aphrodisiac. A spark of arousal keeps you going, and before that spark goes out, you’re going to knock up your last Pokémon.   
  
“It’s _just_ me now,” Vespiquen breathes, leaning over you, her face inches from your own. “I’m the _only_ one left for you to breed, Master…”   
  
You can feel her rolling her hips, grinding her pussy against your cock. You feel her slit sliding back and forth against your shaft, leaving it wet and slick with her arousal. You can’t imagine how excited she must be, but if she’s nearly as aroused as you are, you have no idea how she’s been holding herself back.   
  
Vespiquen kisses you, firmly locking her lips against yours, pushing her tongue into your mouth. She sucks your tongue, moaning against you, her pussy throbbing with need against your prick as she continues to grind. The kiss quickly gets messy as your Pokémon starts to drool, gradually losing her composure as excitement takes hold. She reaches between her thighs and wraps her fingers around your cock, stroking it while she dry-humps you.   
  
“ _Mmph! Oooh, Master!”_ Vespiquen gasps between slurps and kisses. “ _Mmm…_ You’re _so_ hard for me!”   
  
She peppers your cheeks with wet little kisses, leaving smeared, gold lipstick prints all over your face. She raises her hips, still keeping a hold on your cock, positioning it just under her dripping lower lips.   
  
“I can’t _wait_ to make you cum!” she breathes, her voice low and shaky with excitement. “I just can’t _wait_ to feel it _explode_ into me! I’ve never been so excited before, Master!”   
  
Slowly, she starts lowering her hips, shivering in anticipation as her sex draws nearer and nearer to your stiff erection. Your breath hitches in your throat as your tip is kissed by your Pokémon’s warm, tight opening. All she has to do now is lower herself another few inches, and you’ll be inside.   
  
“I’m all yours, Master,” Vespiquen gasps. “We _all_ are… Now put a baby inside me!”   
  
With that, Vespiquen drops her hips. She comes down with a firm _smack,_ her butt bouncing and jiggling as it slaps against your groin. She draws in a shaky gasp, shivering as your thick, hard cock fills her. You can feel her inner walls twitching slightly, pulsing around your girth as you stretch her out for the first time. She doesn’t cum like so many of your other Pokémon have, though. Instead, she takes a sharp breath, summoning all her composure, plants her hands on your shoulders, and starts to ride you.   
  
Vespiquen grinds at first, rolling her hips, panting hard as she rubs against you. She stirs her pussy up with your cock, twisting and gyrating, humping herself against you in an eager, if a bit slow, rhythm. Every little twitch and pulse of her warm, wet tunnel is enough to draw a soft gasp out of you. The lingering excitement in your body is intensifying now, and it feels like you’re preparing for one last, explosive finish.   
  
You guide your Pokémon’s movements, your grip on her waist remaining firm. You rock against her, rolling your hips in time with her thrusts, building up a steady pace before long. Now, she’s bouncing on you, gasping with each move she makes, her busty breasts bouncing rhythmically. You slide your hands up her body and squeeze her tits, pinching her nipples and kneading the fat of her impressive bust.   
  
“ _Ah! Master!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Vespiquen doubles over on top of you, nearly succumbing to climax. Still, somehow, she manages to hold back, even as you tweak her nipples and lean forward for a kiss. Your tongue probes her mouth, twisting around her tongue, savoring her sweetness. She fucks you in a quick, desperate pace, her hips _slapping_ rhythmically against yours, her juicy butt bouncing just as wildly as her tits. You’re both screaming toward your limits now, and the intense, inevitable release you both crave is unavoidable.   
  
“ _Haaahhh…_ I- I’m a- almost… there!” Vespiquen gasps desperately. “Y- You are, too, r- right, Master? _Nnn..._ I can _f- feel_ it! You’re… You’re going to cum!”   
  
You can’t deny it. You grit your teeth, groaning as both you and your Pokémon speed your thrusts, wildly fucking against each other at as intense a pace as you can manage. You feel your cock swell inside Vespiquen just as she slams her hips down for the last time, crying out as she finally succumbs to an intense climax.   
  
“ _AH! MASTEEER!”_ Vespiquen moans, her tongue flopping out of her mouth. “ _DO IT! CUM INSIDE ME! OOOHHH! GET ME PREGNANT!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You growl, your hands coming to rest on Vespiquen’s soft, plush ass as you go over the edge. You hold her as tight as you can, keeping her pressed firmly against your body, your cock buried as deeply inside her as it can be as you cum inside her. She squirts _hard_ around you as you fill her up. Her juices splatter all over you, leaving you a wet, sticky mess, but you hardly notice. All you can think about is the flexing, the pulsing of your balls as you dump your thick, virile load into your Pokémon’s womb.   
  
Vespiquen shudders, gasping and whimpering weakly, her eyes rolling back as her vision goes white. Her orgasm continues, overwhelming her senses as you knock her up. Her pussy overflows with your white, hot seed, twitching desperately, trying to milk out more and more even after you squirt your last shot into her.   
  
Spent, exhausted, covered in sweat and cum, peppered all over by smeared, smudged lipstick prints, you finally run out of energy. You’ve managed to breed sixteen Pokémon today. Every single member of your team is undoubtedly knocked up now, impregnated by your tireless efforts. Now, your cock finally starts going flaccid, softening inside Vespiquen’s jizz-filled cunt as your vision blurs and fades. You sigh as you pass out, too exhausted to stay awake any longer…   
  
\---   
  
The following days are…   
  
_Chaotic…_ to say the least.   
  
All of your Pokémon, Tsareena and Lopunny included, have demanded plenty of extra time and attention from you. Most of them beg you to fuck them again, just to make absolutely sure that they’re pregnant. You don’t deny any of them, pumping load after thick, hot load into their greedy little pussies until their doubts are put to rest. Some of them just want to get fucked for the fun of it. They all love you an almost frightening amount, so, again, you’re happy to give them what they want.   
  
You’re mostly worried about how you’re going to split your attention between eighteen Pokémon _and_ all the babies they’re going to have thanks to you…   
  
_Maaasteeer!_ You _promised_ you’d give _me_ a turn today, remember?”   
  
Lopunny’s big, bright, brown eyes gleam expectantly as she stares up at you. It’s hard to say no to her when she’s on her knees like this, and it’s even _harder_ to say no to her when she’s already naked and stroking your cock like she is now. Her tawny brown skin is dotted with sweat, and her busty breasts heave with each breath she draws in.   
  
“He _also_ promised to give _me_ a turn!”   
  
Tsareena huffs as she jostles for position beside Lopunny. She pouts, staring up at you with narrowed, pink eyes as she laces her fingers with Lopunny, joining her in jerking you off. Like Lopunny, Tsareena is completely nude, and she’s clearly eager for a chance to take your cock again.   
  
“Well, I guess we’ll just have to share!” Lopunny giggles playfully. “Isn’t that right, Master?”   
  
You can’t help but grin at her upbeat attitude. Tsareena smirks in response and pins her down, straddling her waist and wiggling her big, juicy ass in your direction. Your Pokémon kiss, their tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouths, their bodies writhing in excitement as they vie for position, rolling over and over on the floor. You idly stroke yourself, grinning at the sight, trying to decide which one of your overeager Pokémon deserves to be treated to your cock first...


End file.
